La Place du Coeur
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Susan et Carter doivent se rendre à San Francisco où Chloe a de nouveaux problèmes...
1. Chapitre I

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre I  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: novembre 2001 - janvier 2002  
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: saison 8 (jusqu'à l'épisode 8.10)  
  
Personnages: SL/JC/autres  
  
Catégorie: angst/romance  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire se passe dans le courant de la saison 8. Les événements survenus après l'épisode 10 de cette saison ("I'll Be Home for Christmas") n'ont jamais eu lieu, et Carter n'a encore jamais parlé des problèmes de dépendance dont il a souffert durant la saison 6...  
Le premier chapitre fait surtout office d'introduction, histoire de mettre l'histoire en place, ça deviendra beaucoup plus intéressant par la suite ;O)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dans un cœur brisé  
Nul ne peut pénétrer  
Sans la noble prérogative  
D'avoir souffert de même  
  
(_Emily Dickinson, traduction de Claire Malroux_)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
_Décembre 2000_ - Carter refusait encore de le croire, il ne pouvait pas avoir refait ça, ça ne pouvait pas avoir recommencé. Il ne voulait pas que ça ait recommencé… Il était tellement persuadé qu'il s'en était enfin sorti, qu'il ne replongerait pas, qu'il ne replongerait jamais. Et en quelques secondes maudites, tout avait rechuté. Bien sûr, s'il avait désiré se trouver des excuses, il aurait très bien pu le faire. Il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de toute la journée, pas même pour dormir ou pour manger. D'abord, il y avait eu l'accouchement de Deb auquel il avait assisté, puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reposer il avait fallu couvrir les urgences et s'occuper de tous ces malades, ça en avait été définitivement trop pour lui. Et lorsqu'il avait vu ces cachets dans la poche de ce patient… Tout avait été tellement vite, il n'avait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de rien qu'il se retrouvait avec les pilules dans la bouche. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si jamais il n'avait pas pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et s'il n'était pas allé cracher ces maudits comprimés… Ca le rassurait, bien entendu, d'avoir été capable de ne pas les avaler, mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, particulièrement par rapport à Kerry et à Abby qui lui avaient fait confiance. Il avait le sentiment de les avoir trahies. Il savait qu'il y avait une part de déception dans le regard d'Abby lorsqu'il lui avait remis les cachets, et il savait ce qu'allait en dire le Dr Weaver lorsqu'il aurait à le lui dire… John soupira, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et leva nerveusement les yeux vers le nom de la clinique qui se détachait sur les portes vitrées qui en marquait l'entrée. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu ici, qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite. Pourtant, ce jour-là il avait soudain su qu'il devait venir. Pendant des années, son cousin lui avait inspiré un sentiment proche de dégoût. Il n'était jamais parvenu à admettre que Chase en ait fini là malgré tout le soutien qu'on lui avait prodigué, ça le dépassait totalement. Mais aujourd'hui, tout lui apparaissait d'une manière très différente. Car pour la première fois, il comprenait ce que son cousin avait pu ressentir pendant toutes ses années durant lesquelles il se droguait et où personne ne semblait capable de faire autre chose pour l'aider que de lui asséner continuellement de stupides conseils. Lui-même avait fait partie de ceux-là, et à présent il comprenait qu'il avait eu tout faux. Ce qu'il comprenait également, c'est que lui et Chase étaient désormais semblables, il était devenu toxicomane et le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir enfin était sans doute de faire face à ses problèmes plutôt que de s'en cacher comme il l'avait fait depuis que tout avait commencé huit mois auparavant. A présent, il se sentait enfin prêt à se reprendre en main et à tout faire pour se tirer définitivement d'affaire. Tout ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui était de retrouver enfin une vie normale, et il ferait tout pour cela. Après une dernière hésitation, il prit une profonde inspiration et franchit les portes de la clinique.  
  
***  
  
_Octobre 2001_ - Chloe suivit le train des yeux aussi longtemps que possible, puis, le regard dirigé vers le sol, elle regagna lentement sa voiture, en proie à un étrange sentiment. Il y avait bien sûr l'anxiété due à l'imminence de leur départ pour San Francisco, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il allait falloir qu'elle se réhabitue à vivre sans Susan. Lorsque sa sœur avait décidé de venir s'installer avec elle, Joe et la petite Susie en Arizona, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas été vraiment ravie. En quittant Chicago, son but avait été de commencer une nouvelle vie, de se défaire de ce passé douloureux dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser, dont sa propre fille était la conséquence. Elle ne voulait plus du regard attristé de sa sœur ou de ses parents, elle voulait une vie qui lui appartiendrait enfin. Le retour de Susan auprès d'elle et de sa famille lui était de prime abord apparu comme une sorte d'intrusion dans cette vie nouvelle qu'elle venait à peine de commencer à construire. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu une relation réellement équilibrée avec sa sœur, elle avait toujours plus ou moins dépendu d'elle. Alors que cette fois-ci, tout avait été complètement différent. Elles avaient retrouvé la complicité de leur enfance qu'elles avaient perdue peu à peu en grandissant. Susan apportait une sorte d'équilibre au sein de sa famille, et sa présence faisait le bonheur de Susie, qui était attachée à sa tante comme à une seconde mère. Chloe était d'ailleurs persuadée que quelque part dans son inconscient, la petite fille avait conservé la trace des mois durant lesquels elle avait été élevée par Susan. C'était ainsi qu'au fil des mois, la jeune femme avait fini par accepté sa sœur comme membre à part entière de sa famille, de sa nouvelle vie. En parallèle, elle avait trouvé un travail qu'elle adorait dans une petite boutique de mode en ville, avait épousé Joe et attendait un deuxième enfant. Les choses n'auraient donc pas pu être plus parfaites, et elle espérait que rien ne changerait jamais.  
  
Et puis on avait proposé à Joe une nouvelle place, à San Francisco. Ce qui signifierait déménager une nouvelle fois et tout recommencer à zéro, chose dont elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie. Il lui avait été tellement difficile de bâtir, jour après jour, ce qu'elle possédait aujourd'hui. Mais Joe se réjouissait tellement à cette idée, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de gâcher sa joie à cause de stupides craintes qui n'avaient en fin de compte aucun fondement, et elle lui avait dit d'accepter. La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus en réalité, davantage que le déménagement en lui-même, avait été la possibilité que Susan choisisse de ne pas les accompagner. Même si au fond d'elle elle réalisait que sa sœur n'était pas vraiment heureuse et que Chicago lui manquait, elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que, peut-être, elle irait avec eux en Californie. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, et après avoir réfléchit Susan avait en effet décidé de retourner dans l'Illinois. Chloe la suspectait d'ailleurs d'y penser depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais de ne jamais en avoir rien dit. Et à présent, après des adieux dont la tristesse n'avait été atténuée que par l'espoir de se revoir bientôt, Susan s'en était allé comme elle était venue, cinq ans plus tôt.  
  
Assise dans la voiture, Chloe attendit longtemps avant de démarrer, se demandant comment elle s'en sortirait à présent que Susan était partie, par quoi elle remplacerait les longues conversations où elles parlaient de tout et de rien, comment elle parviendrait à expliquer à sa fille que même si elle n'habitait plus avec eux, sa "Tante Susie" continuait de l'aimer aussi fort qu'avant. Chloe jeta un œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il était déjà près de 16 heures et qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'aller chercher Susie à la maternelle. Avec un long soupir, elle glissa la clé dans la fente prévue à cet effet, mis le contact et quitta la gare. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il faudrait à présent qu'elle réapprenne à vivre, sans la présence rassurante de sa petite sœur à ses côtés. Elle savait que ce serait sans doute loin d'être facile, mais qu'elle finirait bien par y arriver.  
  
***  
  
Assise seule dans un compartiment du train, Susan passa en revue dans sa tête les événements des dernières semaines, depuis l'instant où Joe et Chloe lui avaient annoncé leur intention d'aller s'installer en Californie. Ils lui avaient clairement dit qu'ils seraient très heureux qu'elle les accompagne si elle le souhaitait, mais la jeune femme avait vu là l'occasion d'enfin regagner la ville de son enfance, celle où elle avait grandit et passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Bien sûr sa famille lui manquerait, mais il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa propre vie en main, qu'elle cesse de vivre pour les autres. Il était évident qu'à présent ni Susie ni Chloe n'avaient plus besoin d'elle comme elle avait cru que c'était le cas cinq ans plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait décidé de les rejoindre à Phœnix. Il était également temps qu'elle laisse sa sœur s'occuper toute seule d'elle-même et de sa famille. Depuis des années, Chloe avait été aux yeux de sa sœur la personne la plus irresponsable qu'elle ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Ancienne droguée et alcoolique, elle n'avait jamais su prendre soin d'elle-même, et Susan n'avait par conséquent pas pu imaginer qu'elle pourrait élever un enfant. Mais après cinq ans, elle avait finalement réalisé que Chloe avait enfin choisi de devenir adulte. La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un long soupir. Retourner à Chicago après tout ce temps avait un léger goût d'aventure qui était loin de lui déplaire. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu anxieuse, mais en même temps elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Elle avait téléphoné à Mark quelques jours plus tôt pour le mettre au courant de son arrivée, et il s'était montré vraiment ravi à l'idée de la revoir. Susan savait qu'il était marié et avait une petite fille - ils étaient toujours restés en contact depuis son départ - mais elle se réjouissait plus que tout de le revoir, ainsi que les autres amis qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle à Chicago. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, un beau soleil d'automne brillait dans un ciel sans nuages, dont le bleu pâle devenait déjà plus foncé à l'ouest. Elle ferma alors les yeux, appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et, un léger sourire au lèvres, elle s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
A suivre...


	2. Chapitre II

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre II  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont _Killin' Kind_, interprétée par Shelby Lynn et _I Love You_, par Sarah McLachlan   
  
Note: Ce chapitre fait toujours un peu office d'intro, pour l'instant on dira qu'on pose un peu le décor ;O) Mais c'est promis, dès le chapitre prochain l'histoire démarre réellement ;O))   
  
***   
  
_Avril 2002_ - L'horloge de la salle de repos du service des urgences du Cook County Hospital indiquait qu'il était passé vingt heures, et Susan venait de terminer sa garde avec plus d'une heure de retard. Il y avait toujours des jours qui se passaient mieux que d'autres, mais celui-là n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Durant les douze dernière heures, elle avait vu mourir une famille entière, victime d'un terrible accident de la circulation causé par une femme qui avait présenté lors des examens un taux d'alcoolémie alarmant. De toute la journée, elle n'avait pu se débarrasser de l'image de la plus jeune des enfants, âgée de six ans à peine, réclamant désespérément sa maman que l'ont tentait, en vain, de ramener à la vie dans la salle d'à côté. Et elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais le regard terrorisé qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'on avait été obligé de l'intuber. Elle avait alors prit sa petite main tremblante dans la sienne pour tenter de la rassurer, mais son cœur avait cessé de battre quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis des années, elle avait appris à ne pas s'attacher aux patients, à ne pas laisser leurs visages la hanter lorsqu'elle quittait l'hôpital. Sans quoi la vie ne serait pas supportable, comment continuer de dormir si on ne sait pas faire le vide dans son esprit en rentrant chez soi ? Au début, c'est toujours difficile, puis par la suite on apprend à se détacher de ce à quoi l'on assiste chaque jour, même si on ne s'y habitue jamais. Mais dans ce cas particulier, Susan savait que les petits yeux emplis de peur de cette pauvre petite fille la hanteraient longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait tellement sa jeune nièce, Susie, qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà suffisamment injuste, la femme qui était à l'origine de ce drame s'en était sortie sans la moindre blessure, juste quelques égratignures. Susan soupira profondément en se débarrassant de sa blouse qu'elle laissa dans son casier avant d'enfiler sa veste et de quitter la salle de repos. Elle traversa rapidement le hall d'entrée des urgences sans même répondre à Randi qui lui souhaitait une bonne soirée, et se retrouva dehors devant l'hôpital, dans l'air frais de cette soirée d'avril. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les images de la fillette revenant sans cesse à sa mémoire, se mélangeant à celles de Susie. Même si elle était très contente d'être de retour à Chicago, sa nièce lui manquait parfois cruellement, comme en ce moment précis. Elle n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis qu'elle avait déménagé, elle aurait dû aller les rejoindre pour Noël mais n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un congé. Et elle était bien obligée de reconnaître qu'après avoir vécu pendant cinq ans dans l'appartement à côté du leur, elle se sentait parfois un peu seule. Elle leva les yeux et admira pensivement le ciel pendant quelques minutes. La nuit était déjà bien installée, et les étoiles semblaient s'allumer une à une au-dessus de la ville. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Chloe et elle faisaient souvent du camping dans le jardin quand la température le leur permettait. Elles pouvaient alors passer des heures à contempler le ciel, et sa sœur lui avait même appris le nom des constellations. Elle ne devait guère être plus âgée que la petite Susie à cette époque, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'eut été le jour précédent. Jusqu'à l'adolescence, Chloe avait toujours été une grande sœur exemplaire, c'était après que tout avait mal tourné.   
  
"Allô, ici la Terre, me recevez-vous ?" fit une voix à côté d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées. "Ne me dis pas que tu as travaillé jusqu'à maintenant" continua Carter en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.   
  
Susan ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de se blottir en silence dans les bras de John.   
  
"Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"   
  
"Rien" soupira-t-elle, "je suis fatiguée, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?"   
  
"Bien sûr" murmura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ses doigts étaient glacés, et il les serra entre les siens dans le but de la réchauffer.   
  
"Longue journée ?" demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard tandis qu'il manœuvrait pour quitter le parking de l'hôpital. Susan répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Carter n'insista pas davantage, respectant son silence, et enclencha l'autoradio. Aussitôt, une mélodie pas vraiment gaie envahit le véhicule.   
  
  
_ I didn't mean to hurt your feelings  
It was so careless of me  
I guess I've gone and done it  
It's just a matter of time  
Nothing I can do but tell you I'm sorry  
And that's the hardest part of all  
'Cause your love is the killin' kind _   
  
  
Susan tourna brusquement le bouton, arrêtant la musique. Elle n'avait vraiment pas encore besoin de ce genre de chanson déprimante à souhait, elle se sentait suffisamment démoralisée comme ça. John jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais demeura silencieux. Il savait très bien que dans ces moments-là, elle préférait qu'on la laisse tranquille.   
  
Le trajet entre l'hôpital et le petit appartement de Susan ne durait en général qu'une quinzaine de minutes, mais ce soir-là il leur fallu le double de temps en raison des embouteillages qui encombraient la route. John s'était installé officiellement chez Susan depuis deux mois environ, même s'il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps libre là-bas depuis le début de leur relation. Ils leur aurait en effet été beaucoup plus difficile de se retrouver chez lui, qui vivait toujours dans le gigantesque manoir de sa grand-mère qui était presque constamment rempli de monde, même lorsque seuls les employés de maison s'y trouvaient. Et puis, Carter appréciait l'aspect douillet et confortable de ce petit appartement situé à deux pas de la rivière au bord de laquelle ils aimaient tellement aller se promener. Susan ne prononça pas un mot durant cette demi-heure, mais Carter ne s'inquiétait pas. Il la connaissait bien, il savait que si quelque chose la tracassait, elle finirait par lui en parler et tout irait ensuite beaucoup mieux. Une fois arrivé chez eux, la jeune femme se rendit directement dans le living room tandis que John se dirigea vers la cuisine où il lui prépara une tasse de lait chaud dans laquelle il fit fondre une cuillère de miel. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Susan dans le salon, elle était à demi étendue sur le canapé, la tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir. Il déposa la tasse fumante sur la table devant elle, et elle leva légèrement la tête pour le remercier d'un sourire, le premier de la soirée.   
  
"Tu es un amour" soupira-t-elle en se relevant lentement afin de s'emparer de sa tasse.   
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. "Tu en doutais encore ?"   
  
"Bien sûr que non, ceci ne fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà" murmura-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.   
  
Elle avala ensuite une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue et reposa la tasse sur la table avant de s'étendre à nouveau, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle le sentit jouer doucement avec ses cheveux, et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentait un peu mieux, et cela, elle le devait à John. Cela ferait cinq mois deux semaines plus tard qu'ils étaient ensemble, et jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours en vain cherché chez un homme ; il était doux, attentionné, se montrait toujours patient à son égard. Chacun des regards qu'il posait sur elle était rempli de tendresse, et lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour elle avait à chaque fois l'impression que quelque chose de magique se créait entre eux, quelque chose de tellement fort et de tellement beau. Et dans des moments comme ceux-ci où elle avait le moral proche de zéro, sa seule présence suffisait à la faire se sentir mieux.   
  
"Je viens d'avoir une idée" fit alors Carter, sans cesser de jouer avec ses cheveux.   
  
"Je t'écoute."   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se prenne un long week end de vacances et qu'on parte quelque part, juste tous les deux ?"   
  
La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête. Elle avait parfois l'étrange impression que John lisait dans ses pensées. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, être seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et surtout ne plus penser au travail pendant quelques jours.   
  
"C'est de loin la phrase la plus sensée et intéressante que j'aie entendu de la journée" soupira-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire à nouveau.   
  
"A ce point-là ?"   
  
Susan se releva lentement et appuya doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de John, qui passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans l'étoffe de sa chemise, respirant son parfum et laissant son corps se détendre. Puis elle lui raconta le choc qu'avait provoqué chez elle la mort de cette petite fille et ce soudain besoin qu'elle avait ressentit de revoir Susie.   
  
"Tu pourrais déjà commencer par lui téléphoner" suggéra John lorsqu'elle eut terminé, et ensuite on pourrait toujours convaincre Chloe de laisser venir la petite lors de ses prochaines vacances.   
  
"Jamais Chloe ne laissera Susie prendre l'avion toute seule, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'elle ne le fasse… J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir aller leur rendre visite pour Noël…"   
  
"C'est bientôt son anniversaire non ?"   
  
"Oui pourquoi ?"   
  
"Et bien, si nous laissons tomber notre petit week end, nous pourrions toujours convaincre Kerry de nous donner à tous deux une semaine de congé et rendre à ta nièce une visite surprise."   
  
"Nous ?" fit remarquer Susan avec un petit sourire. La perspective d'aller voir Susie pour son anniversaire avait terminé de lui redonner le moral, surtout si elle était accompagnée par John. "Tu viendrais avec moi ?"   
  
  
_ I have a smile stretched from hear to hear   
To see you walking down the road   
We meet at the lights, I stare for a while   
The world around us disappears_   
  
  
"Bien sûr, moi non plus je ne te laisserai jamais prendre l'avion toute seule" murmura-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, mais la sonnerie du téléphone vint bientôt interrompre leur étreinte.   
  
"Ne bouge pas, j'y vais" fit Carter en se relevant. Il se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait le téléphone, et Susan l'entendit décrocher et répondre.   
  
"Bien sûr, je vous la passe, un instant s'il vous plaît…"   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	3. Chapitre III

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre III  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
  
Note: Rien de spécial à dire, c'est la suite du chapitre précédent quoi (d'où la très grande utilité de cette note, comme si personne l'avait remarqué que c'est la suite du précédent ;O))) 'fin, j'avais juste envie de blablater un ch'tit peu, faut pas m'en vouloir ;O))   
  
***   
  
Susan se releva lentement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. A côté d'elle, John dormait paisiblement. Elle aurait aimé en faire de même, mais elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil, pas après ce qu'elle avait apprit un peu plus tôt. Depuis cinq ans, elle s'était désespérément accrochée à l'idée que Chloe allait bien, qu'elle était sortie définitivement d'affaire et qu'elle avait enfin réussi à prendre sa vie en main. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même demeurait cette peur - absurde croyait-elle - de la voir un jour replonger. Et malheureusement, ses craintes avaient rejoint la réalité quelques heures à peine auparavant. Elle avait tout de suite compris au ton de Joe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui qui avait l'habitude de plaisanter et de se moquer gentiment d'elle semblait avoir perdu tout son entrain. Il paraissait fatigué, et terriblement mal à l'aise. En tant que policier, il avait, tout comme elle en tant que médecin, déjà dû souvent annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles à des frères, des sœurs ou des parents, mais jamais cela n'avait concerné sa propre femme. Chloe avait été retrouvée quelques heures plus tôt dans sa chambre à coucher, une boîte de comprimés vide à côté d'elle. On ne pourrait pas déterminer avant qu'elle ne soit en état de parler, si elle reparlait un jour, s'il s'agissait ou non d'une tentative de suicide. Mais dans les deux cas, Chloe avait rechuté, tout avait recommencé. Joe n'avait pas voulu lui donner davantage de détails pour l'instant, il lui avait dit qu'il la rappellerait dès le lendemain. Mais Susan n'avait pas besoin de détails, elle savait très bien que sa sœur risquait de ne jamais se réveiller, et que même si elle le faisait, elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais elle-même. Elle n'avait eu que trop souvent l'occasion de constater les ravages de la drogue.   
  
La jeune femme se glissa hors du lit en silence, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans faire de bruit. Dehors régnait la plus totale obscurité. La douce lumière de la lune et des étoiles avait été voilée par les nuages qui s'étaient installés dans le ciel sombre de Chicago, déversant peu à peu leurs larmes amères sur la ville endormie. Susan ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur, ravalant ses propres pleurs. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à ce qui, à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, la touchait pourtant de plein fouet. Elle avait vu Chloe lors de ses pires périodes, alors que sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue elle se trouvait incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom. Elle l'avait tant de fois aidée à se relever lorsqu'elle était au plus bas, pour la voir retomber par la suite. Mais elle s'était toujours efforcée de rester forte afin de pouvoir la soutenir encore et toujours lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle avait pris soin de Susie pendant des mois alors qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle devenait pour la voir resurgir finalement au bras de Joe, jurant qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais à ce qui avait, à de nombreuses reprises déjà, faillit la tuer, jurant qu'elle était capable de travailler et de s'occuper de son enfant. Susan s'était battue pour garder sa nièce auprès d'elle, voulant avant tout la protéger de sa propre mère, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle avait alors quitté tout ce qu'elle possédait pour les rejoindre en Arizona, et après cinq ans passés à la surveiller sans cesse, elle avait fini par admettre que, peut-être, il était temps de laisser Chloe voler de ses propres ailes, que peut-être elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle.   
  
Mais à présent, tout recommençait. Joe lui avait demandé s'il lui était possible de se libérer pour quelques jours afin de les rejoindre en Californie, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle pour traverser cette épreuve si elle croyait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle désirait réellement être capable, une fois encore, de tendre la main à Chloe afin de l'aider à se remettre debout. Elle désirait réellement être présente pour sa sœur aînée lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir encore le courage. Elle ne se sentait plus assez forte pour affronter cela une nouvelle fois, que ce soit les crises d'hystérie de sa sœur en manque qu'il fallait presque attacher pour l'empêcher de tout détruire autour d'elle, ou les crises de larmes où elle était tellement désolée pour le mal qu'elle se causait à elle-même et à ses proches. Les reproches aussi, ceux que Susan se faisait de ne pas avoir su se montrer plus compréhensive, des années plus tôt, lorsque tout avait commencé. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre tout ça, elle avait déjà donné. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à pleurer en silence. Autour d'elle, le temps semblait s'être subitement arrêté, tandis que derrières ses yeux clos et humides défilaient des images de sa sœur, âgée de 10 ou de 30 ans, d'une Chloe tour à tour souriante puis mourante. Des images émergeant tantôt d'un temps qui lui paraissait soudain tellement lointain et où tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, tantôt d'un autre où elle ne percevait que douleur et tristesse. Puis s'ajouta à ses visions celle d'une petite fille de six ans, Susie, sa nièce adorée qui dans un moment pareil aurait tellement besoin d'elle.   
  
Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, John était assis par terre à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, la berçant tendrement contre lui. Elle releva lentement la tête et ébaucha un sourire.   
  
"Je t'ai réveillé" s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faible.   
  
"Ce n'est pas toi, je n'arrivais plus à dormir…"   
  
Il la serra plus fort, et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi sans rien dire. Il passait doucement une main dans son dos tout en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille que tout irait bien. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le croire…   
  
"Joe aimerait que j'aille là-bas…"   
  
"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"   
  
Susan ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. "Je ne peux pas, John…" murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes. "Je ne peux pas…"   
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot, se sentant sur le point d'éclater en larmes, mais refusant de se laisser aller. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment précis où elle avait l'impression d'être enfin parvenue à obtenir la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé tout ne bascule une nouvelle fois ?   
  
"Chut" murmura Carter d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante. "Quoi que tu décides, pour l'instant tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, tu y verras sans doute plus clair demain matin et tu sauras quelle décision prendre…"   
  
Susan hocha la tête, tout en sachant pertinemment que même si elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil, ce ne serait que pour revoir encore et encore les mêmes images terribles et angoissantes qui la hantaient depuis tout à l'heure. John la prit par la main et, après l'avoir aidée à se relever, la conduisit jusqu'au lit. Elle s'y étendit et il tira la couverture sur elle, comme on borde un enfant malade. Puis il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Il fit ensuite le tour du lit, se glissa à ses côtés et reprit sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Il ne la lâcha que près d'une heure plus tard, lorsque le rythme régulier de sa respiration lui indiqua qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se tourna sur le côté, mais ne se réveilla pas. John resta éveillé la majeure partie de la nuit, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du corps endormi de Susan, scrutant chacun des changements d'expression de son visage, l'attirant parfois contre lui lorsque, en proie sans doute à un cauchemar, elle commençait à s'agiter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vécu, quatre ans plus tôt, lorsque Chase, son cousin, avait fait une overdose qui lui avait laissé de graves séquelles psychiatriques. Pendant trois ans, il n'était allé qu'une seule fois au centre où on s'occupait de lui, après cette première visite il n'avait plus jamais eu le courage d'y retourner, c'était trop dur de le voir dans cet état. Il ne pouvait donc pas blâmer Susan si elle se sentait incapable de se rendre au chevet de sa sœur, surtout s'il prenait en compte ce que Chloe et ses nombreux problèmes lui avaient déjà fait subir. Mais en même temps, il se rappelait comme si c'eut été le jour précédent de sa propre dépendance, et de ce qu'il avait ressentit. Au début, il avait rejeté furieusement toute aide extérieure qu'il considérait comme une intrusion dans sa vie privée. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres, de ses prétendus amis. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car sans ses amis, il aurait peut-être - certainement même - fini par mourir. Si on ne l'y avait pas forcé, il n'aurait sans doute jamais été capable de se reprendre en main, de redevenir maître de sa vie. Et en ce sens, il était certain que Chloe aurait besoin de sa sœur auprès d'elle pour s'en sortir. Mais personne ne pouvait imposer cela à Susan si elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, il fallait que ce soit elle, et elle seule, qui en prenne la décision.   
  
***   
  
Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque Carter arriva au County. Susan avait préféré rester à la maison, car elle attendait le téléphone de Joe, même si elle savait qu'en Californie il n'était pas plus de trois heures du matin. Elle avait décidé de ne pas bouger de chez elle tant qu'il n'aurait pas appelé.   
  
Un léger vent s'était levé, et le ciel gris était chargé de nuages qui semblaient prêt à éclater à n'importe quel moment. Carter resserra machinalement son manteau sur lui pour se protéger du froid, attendant que ses collègues aient emmené à l'intérieur un blessé qui venait d'arriver par ambulance avant de rentrer lui-même. En premier lieu, il lui fallait trouver le Dr Weaver afin de lui expliquer l'absence de Susan et de la prévenir qu'en fonction des nouvelles que lui annoncerait son beau-frère, ils devraient peut-être prendre tous les deux quelques jours de congé. Car si Susan se rendait en Californie, il était déterminé à y aller avec elle, il était hors de question qu'elle ait à supporter cela toute seule. Il se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions, mais Kerry ne s'y trouvait pas. Il répondit distraitement aux salutations de Randi puis se rendit à la salle de repos pour y laisser ses affaires. Il ouvrit rapidement son casier, se débarrassa de son manteau et enfila sa blouse blanche à la place. Au moment où il refermait la porte de son vestiaire, il entendit celle de la pièce s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir qui était entré. Abby le salua tout en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.   
  
"Tu commences maintenant Carter ?"   
  
"Oui" se contenta de répondre le jeune médecin en rejoignant sa collègue près de la cafetière et en se versant une tasse à son tour.   
  
"Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme."   
  
"Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi."   
  
"Des soucis ?"   
  
"Rien de très important."   
  
Abby lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il mentait, mais elle préférait ne pas lui poser davantage de questions. Depuis qu'il était avec le Dr Lewis, il ne se confiait plus à elle comme c'était le cas auparavant, mais elle avait appris à ne plus insister à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Tout avait changé radicalement entre eux au moment même où Susan avait franchit le seuil des urgences, et aujourd'hui Abby regrettait de ne pas avoir su saisir sa chance quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle en aurait eu l'occasion. Elle avait toujours été le genre de fille, puis de femme, à ne jamais réellement savoir ce qu'elle voulait et à toujours laisser passer toutes les opportunités à cause de sa perpétuelle indécision. Cependant, Carter restait tout de même son ami, et s'il était heureux avec Susan alors elle voulait bien faire un effort pour se sentir heureuse pour lui.   
  
"Est-ce que tu participes au match samedi ?"   
  
"Quel match ?"   
  
"Le match de base-ball, tu n'étais pas au courant ?"   
  
"Oh si, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit."   
  
"Et alors, tu joueras ou pas ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que non."   
  
"C'est dommage, j'avais été vraiment impressionnée l'année dernière quand…"   
  
"Tu m'excuseras Abby, mais j'ai du travail. On se voit plus tard."   
  
Carter rinça rapidement sa tasse et la remit à sa place avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la phrase de sa collègue inachevée. Abby le suivit des yeux une seconde puis baissa le regard sur sa tasse de café encore fumante. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, se demanda-t-elle. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, du moins pas depuis longtemps.   
  
***   
  
Susan fut réveillée brusquement par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du living room pour constater qu'il était près de neuf heures. Elle se leva rapidement du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assoupi un peu plus tôt et se précipita vers le téléphone.   
  
"Susan Lewis ?"   
  
"C'est moi Susan" fit la voix exténuée de son beau-frère à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
"Joe, comment va-t-elle ?"   
  
"C'est toi le médecin et tu y comprendrais sans aucun doute davantage que moi au charabias de ceux qui s'occupent d'elle, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est stable, et elle devrait s'en sortir sans dommage… Elle a ouvert les yeux ce matin, comme si elle se réveillait le plus naturellement du monde après une longue nuit de sommeil…"   
  
Susan poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.   
  
"Est-ce qu'ils ont dit combien de temps ils allaient la garder ?"   
  
"Ils ne m'ont rien dit de précis à ce sujet, mais je suppose que ça va durer un certain temps… Susan, est-ce que tu as réfléchi…"   
  
"Je ne peux pas, Joe" l'interrompit la jeune femme.   
  
"Susan, on a vraiment besoin de toi ici, Susie ne comprends rien à ce qui arrive, pourquoi sa mère ne rentre pas à la maison et pourquoi je passe presque tout mon temps auprès d'elle… Je crois qu'elle se sent très seule en ce moment…"   
  
"Tu ne lui as rien dit ?"   
  
"Comment faire comprendre à une petite fille de six ans que…"   
  
"Pas besoin de tout lui expliquer, ça ne servirait à rien. Mais il faut qu'elle voie Chloe, c'est important pour toutes les deux…"   
  
"Tu détournes le problème…"   
  
"C'est faux, je te donne un conseil, c'est tout. Quant à savoir si je vais venir ou non… Je suis vraiment désolée, je… je n'ai pas la force…"   
  
"Je comprends… Mais si tu ne le fais pas pour Chloe, fais-le au moins pour Susie…"   
  
"Joe tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !"   
  
"Tu as sans doute raison… je pensais juste que ta famille était plus importante que ta merveilleuse vie à Chicago. Il faut que je te laisse, Susan. Je te rappelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau."   
  
La tonalité retentit, indiquant à Susan que Joe avait coupé la communication. Incapable de prononcer une parole, elle reposa le combiné et retourna dans le living room. Comment avait-il osé dire une chose pareille ? Avant aujourd'hui, jamais il n'avait connu la Chloe avec laquelle elle avait vécu pendant des années, dont elle avait supporté si longtemps et patiemment chaque nouvelle crise, chaque nouvelle rechute, chaque nouvelle promesse non-tenue. Bien sûr que sa famille était bien plus importante que le reste, ne s'était-elle pas installée à plus de deux-mille kilomètres de sa ville natale pour être plus proche d'eux ? Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains comme pour empêcher la migraine de la gagner. Et si c'était lui qui avait raison ? Sa réaction n'était-elle pas, après tout, incroyablement égoïste ? Avait-elle seulement songé au désarroi que devait ressentir sa nièce face à une telle situation, une situation qui la dépassait complètement et contre laquelle elle n'avait aucun moyen de se battre ? Avait-elle réellement le droit, dans un cas pareil, de faire passer sa peur de revivre ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avant le bonheur d'une petite fille de six ans ? Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Une fois encore il faudrait qu'elle se montre forte, qu'elle renferme en elle peur et colère afin d'être pour ses proches, une nouvelle fois, la main qui les rattacherait à la rive et les empêcherait de couler. Et comme l'avait dit Joe, si elle ne le faisait pas pour Chloe, ce serait pour Susie.   
  
***   
  
"Carter, téléphone !"   
  
John releva la tête de l'ordinateur dans lequel il était occupé à entrer des informations concernant un patient et s'empara du combiné que lui tendait Randi. Toute la matinée il avait espéré que Susan l'appellerait, peu importe que les nouvelles aient été bonnes ou mauvaises.   
  
"Susan ?"   
  
"Joe a téléphoné."   
  
"Et alors, comment va-t-elle ?"   
  
"Elle va bien, elle s'est réveillée ce matin."   
  
"Dieu soit loué…" soupira Carter, soulagé.   
  
"John… j'ai beaucoup réfléchit… ça ne sera sans doute pas facile mais il faut que j'y aille… Chloe a besoin de moi, Susie a besoin de moi… J'aimerais que tu expliques ce qu'il ce passe à Kerry, dis-lui bien que je suis désolée mais que je n'ai pas d'autre choix et…"   
  
"Attends, calme-toi d'accord ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Kerry, elle s'est montrée très compréhensive. Et pour l'instant tu vas m'attendre, je serai là dans moins de quinze minutes." Il s'interrompit une seconde avant d'ajouter plus doucement : "Je t'aime."   
  
"Je sais…" répondit-elle dans un soupir.   
  
Carter reposa le combiné sur son support et, sans donner aucune explication à qui que ce soit, il se précipita vers la salle de repos d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements de travail et passé son manteau. Sous le regard surpris de Randi et d'Abby qui se trouvait également là, il se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta l'hôpital.   
  
"Qui c'était ?" demanda alors Abby en désignant le téléphone d'un signe de la tête.   
  
"Susan Lewis" répondit la réceptionniste. "Et elle avait pas l'air d'être très en forme…"   
  
***   
  
Comme il le lui avait dit, Carter arriva chez Susan une dizaine de minute plus tard. Il gara la voiture devant l'immeuble sans même prendre la peine de la verrouiller et grimpa à toute vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de l'appartement où ils vivaient. Il poussa la porte, retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le hall et se rendit dans la chambre à coucher où il trouva Susan occupée à remplire un sac de voyage de quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant entrer et lui adressa un sourire peu convaincu. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui.   
  
"Est-ce que tu as déjà appelé la compagnie d'aviation ?" murmura-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.   
  
"Oui, j'ai une place réservée sur le vol de 15 heures."   
  
"Une seule place ?"   
  
"Comment ça ?"   
  
"Susan, je viens avec toi."   
  
"Tu es gentil… mais c'est hors de question… Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, je ne veux pas que tu aies à voir Chloe dans cet état."   
  
"J'ai déjà vu bien pire tu sais…"   
  
"Il ne s'agissait pas de ma sœur…" répondit la jeune femme tout en se remettant à sa tâche.   
  
"Susan, tu n'iras pas là-bas toute seule. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Je t'ai dit que jamais je ne te laisserais monter seule dans un avion."   
  
"On parlait de l'anniversaire de Susie, je crois que la situation était sensiblement différente…"   
  
"Je t'aurais accompagné en Californie pour l'anniversaire de ta nièce, et je t'y accompagnerai pour soutenir ta sœur. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne sois auprès de toi que pour les choses agréables."   
  
Il avait parlé de la même voix douce et tendre qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il tente de la convaincre davantage. N'ayant jamais eu de relation vraiment sérieuse avant lui, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'un homme prenne autant soin d'elle, se préoccupe autant de ce qu'elle ressentait et de ce dont elle avait besoin. En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de l'attirer plus près d'elle et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et tièdes.   
  
"Merci" murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.   
  
Il lui sourit, puis se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une place réservée sur le même vol que Susan.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	4. Chapitre IV

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre IV  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est _I Love You_, interprétée par Sarah McLachlan   
  
***   
  
Ce fut avec un soulagement qu'elle ne chercha pas le moins du monde à dissimuler que Susan senti enfin l'avion perdre de l'altitude après que l'hôtesse ait annoncé qu'ils allaient atterrir. Le voyage n'avait certes duré que quatre heures à peine, mais ce laps de temps avait été pour elle un enfer. Elle avait toujours souffert d'une phobie maladive de l'avion et ne l'avait d'ailleurs pris qu'à de rares occasions, tout comme elle avait toujours fait son possible pour se faire remplacer par un collègue lorsqu'elle devait accompagner une équipe sur les lieux d'un accident et qu'il était nécessaire de s'y rendre en hélicoptère. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre l'origine de cette peur, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans un engin volant, elle était prise d'une panique qu'elle avait de la peine à maîtriser. Toutefois, grâce à la présence rassurante de John à côté d'elle, ce vol-ci se serait sans doute mieux passé s'il n'y avait eu cette autre angoisse qui commençait à la ronger, celle de l'état dans lequel elle allait trouver Chloe lorsqu'elle arriverait. Joe ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails, ce qu'elle regrettait à présent. Elle aurait préféré savoir à quoi s'attendre, car le fait qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux ne signifiait pas encore qu'elle était sortie d'affaire, loin de là.   
  
"Tu as l'intention de dormir ici ?"   
  
La voix de John la tira de ses pensées, et elle se rendit soudain compte que l'avion s'était à présent immobilisé et que la plupart des passagers faisaient déjà la queue pour en sortir. John lui-même était déjà debout. Elle lui sourit nerveusement et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever. Après être restée assise pendant tout le trajet, elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient refuser de se déplier. Elle parvint tout de même à se redresser, et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux hors de l'appareil. Aussitôt, une chaleur étouffante les assaillit, rappelant à Susan celle de l'Arizona, mais en plus humide. Il leur fallut environ une demi-heure pour récupérer leurs bagages, puis ils émergèrent enfin du grand aéroport. Au moment où elle mit les pieds dans la rue encombrée, Susan eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être totalement perdue, de ne plus savoir ou aller, quoi faire, à quoi se rattacher. Elle jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle, mais tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut la foule anonyme qui se dirigeait sans vraiment se presser vers les taxis arrêtés un peu plus loin. Elle se sentait tellement loin de chez elle, de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Au même instant, elle sentit une main effleurer son bras, et elle se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir John juste derrière elle. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, elle s'efforça de lui sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne.   
  
"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, une touche d'inquiétude transparaissant dans la voix.   
  
"Ca va" répondit-elle dans un soupir. "Je crois que je t'ai passé le papier avec l'adresse que Joe m'a donnée…"   
  
"Il est là."   
  
John sortit un morceau de papier légèrement froissé de la poche de son jean et le lui tendit.   
  
"Tu préfère peut-être aller directement à l'hôpital, je peux amener nos affaires chez ta sœur et te rejoindre ensuite" proposa-t-il.   
  
En guise de réponse, Susan secoua doucement la tête. "J'aimerais voir Susie en premier, j'irai voir Chloe plus tard."   
  
Au même moment, un taxi s'arrêta devant eux, ils grimpèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et donnèrent l'adresse au chauffeur qui démarra aussitôt. Ils circulèrent à travers les rues irrégulières de San Francisco pendant environ un quart d'heure avant que le véhicule ne s'arrête enfin devant une petite maison d'un quartier résidentiel. John régla la course tandis que Susan sortait les bagages du coffre de la voiture, puis le taxi s'éloigna, les laissant tous les deux seuls dans la rue. Susan hésita pendant quelques instants avant d'enfin trouver le courage de monter les quelques marches du perron et d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme menue de type sud-américain qui devait être âgée d'une trentaine d'année.   
  
"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?" demanda celle-ci avec un fort accent espagnol.   
  
Susan jeta un œil rapide sur l'étiquette à côté de l'entrée, réalisant soudain qu'ils s'étaient peut-être trompés d'adresse, et elle fut rassurée d'y lire le nom de sa sœur et de Joe.   
  
"Bonjour" bafouilla-t-elle, "je suis la sœur de Chloe et…"   
  
Au même instant, une petite voix d'enfant retentit dans le couloir derrière la femme.   
  
"C'est qui ?"   
  
La femme s'écarta légèrement de l'entrée et Susan put apercevoir la petite tête blonde de sa nièce qui se tenait un peu plus loin.   
  
"Tante Susie !" s'exclama la fillette en courant vers sa tante. Susan la réceptionna dans ses bras et la sera fort contre elle.   
  
"Ne restez pas là, entrez" fit la femme à l'accent espagnol.   
  
Sans lâcher la petite Susie, Susan pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, suivie par John qui referma la porte derrière eux.   
  
"Qui c'est lui ?" continua la petite fille en désignant Carter d'une geste du menton.   
  
"C'est un ami" répondit Susan en déposant sa nièce sur le sol.   
  
"Est-ce que tu es mariée avec lui ?"   
  
Susan et John éclatèrent de rire en même temps. "Non ma chérie" répondit la jeune femme, "nous ne sommes pas encore mariés."   
  
Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire complice, le premier réel sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage depuis deux jours. Susie, curieuse de faire la connaissance de cet inconnu, vint se planter devant lui.   
  
"Tu t'appelles comment ?"   
  
John s'accroupit afin de se trouver à la même hauteur qu'elle, tandis que Susan suivait la jeune femme dans le couloir.   
  
"Je ne me suis pas présentée" dit celle-ci. "Je m'appelle Elena Alvarez, je suis une amie de votre sœur… Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui lui arrive, c'est terrible…"   
  
Susan se contenta de hocher la tête sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Se doutait-elle seulement que Chloe était déjà passée par-là ?   
  
"Vous habitez le quartier ?"   
  
"Oui, la maison juste à côté de celle-ci. Joe m'a demandé de m'occuper de la petite lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, et naturellement j'ai accepté. Cette petite est un ange, c'est bien malheureux ce qui lui arrive…"   
  
Susan tourna légèrement la tête vers sa nièce, qui discutait toujours avec Carter, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la fillette éclata de son petit rire cristallin, et la pensée lui vint soudain que si un jour John et elle avaient des enfants, il ferait sans aucun doute un merveilleux père.   
  
"Je vais vous montrer la chambre d'amis afin que vous puissiez laisser vos affaires…"   
  
"Oh mais je pensais que nous nous installerions à l'hôtel…" répondit Susan, surprise, en tournant à nouveau la tête vers Elena.   
  
"C'est à vous de voir, mais Joe m'a dit de vous installer ici…"   
  
"Bien, j'imagine que nous verrons cela avec lui plus tard…" fit Susan avec un hochement de tête avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune femme. John se releva et les suivit avec les bagages jusqu'à une petite chambre située au bout du couloir.   
  
"Voilà, je vais vous laisser vous installer" leur dit Elena. "Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai avec Susie dans la cuisine."   
  
Elle tourna les talons en emmenant avec elle la fillette qui leur sourit encore une fois avant de suivre docilement la jeune femme. John referma la porte derrière elles et se tourna vers Susan qui s'était laissé tomber sur le lit avec un profond soupir.   
  
"Susie n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
"Joe a préféré ne rien lui dire" répondit Susan en secouant légèrement la tête.   
  
Carter s'assis à côté d'elle et l'entoura de son bras tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur son épaule.   
  
"Je crois qu'il est complètement dépassé par la situation" continua-t-elle. "Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé hier quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone. Il ne sait pas comment il doit se comporter face à Susie. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui cacher ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, mais en même temps je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de lui en parler… Il l'aime comme si elle était vraiment sa fille et veut la protéger…"   
  
"Il ne la protégera sans doute pas en lui cachant la vérité. Susie n'est plus un bébé, elle finira tout de même par se poser des questions."   
  
"Je sais bien" soupira Susan. "J'imagine que ce sera à moi d'essayer de lui expliquer où se trouve Chloe et ce qui lui est arrivé…"   
  
"C'est à Joe de faire cela, pas à toi" protesta John d'une voix douce. "Tu n'es pas venue ici pour reprendre le rôle de parent auprès de ta nièce parce que ton beau-frère ne sait pas comment s'y prendre."   
  
"Tu as sans doute raison, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi…"   
  
"Tu devrais sans doute en parler avec lui. Ce dont ta nièce et ta sœur ont besoin, c'est de ton soutien, pas d'une seconde mère."   
  
Susan ne répondit rien, se contentant dans se blottir dans les bras de Carter qui la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Durant quelques secondes, elle parvint à faire le vide dans son esprit, plus de Chloe, plus de Susie… Lorsque Carter la tenait dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.   
  
  
_ It's just you and me on my island of hope   
A breath between us can be miles   
Let me surround you, my sea to your shore   
Let me be the calm you seek_   
  
  
Elle aurait aimé que cet instant se prolonge à l'infini, elle aurait aimé ne jamais devoir réintégrer la réalité. La magie ne dura toutefois pas éternellement comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent à la porte de la chambre.   
  
"Entrez" fit Susan après quelques secondes et se redressant à contre cœur.   
  
La porte s'entrouvrit alors pour laisser juste assez de place à Elena pour passer la tête.   
  
"Je suis désolée de vous déranger" s'excusa la jeune femme, "mais Joe vous réclame au téléphone."   
  
Susan hocha légèrement la tête puis se sépara de John et se leva en soupirant. Elle redoutait plus que tout le moment où il lui faudrait aller voir Chloe, même si elle savait qu'elle irait de toute façon. Elle quitta la pièce après avoir échangé un regard avec Carter, puis suivit Elena dans le couloir, jusqu'au téléphone qui était accroché au mur à l'entrée du living room.   
  
"Allô ?"   
  
"Susan" fit en réponse la voix de son beau-frère, "je n'étais pas sûr que tu étais déjà arrivée, le vol s'est bien passé ?"   
  
"C'est allé. Oh, un ami m'a accompagnée."   
  
"Celui à qui j'ai parlé l'autre soir ?"   
  
"Mmmm"   
  
"Bien, tu sais je suis content que tu ne sois pas venue seule."   
  
"Comment va-t-elle ?"   
  
"Ca va, elle est toujours un peu dans le chou-fleur, mais le médecin dit qu'elle s'en sortira… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré, j'espère vraiment que ça va aller…"   
  
"Je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite…" murmura Susan trop bas pour que Joe ne puisse l'entendre.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"   
  
"Rien d'important. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est nécessaire que je passe ce soir ?"   
  
"Non, de toute manière elle dort, et vous devez vous-même être très fatigués. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à rentrer, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus et elle est entre de bonnes mains. Ah et au fait, elle ignore que tu es là, tu lui fera la surprise demain."   
  
"Si ça peut te faire plaisir…" soupira Susan. "A plus tard."   
  
Susan reposa doucement le combiné, et appuya sa tête contre le mur devant elle, fermant les yeux et laissant un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres mi-closes. Elle était impressionnée par la manière dont Joe semblait déjà être parvenu à se persuader que c'était terminé et que tout irait bien. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire de même, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même l'en empêchait, quelque chose qui était forcément était lié aux images et aux souvenirs de Chloe qui surgissaient à tout moment dans son esprit. Et puis zut, pensa la jeune femme en relevant la tête. D'après les dires de Joe, Chloe était stable, du moins pour l'instant, et c'était cela qui comptait. Pourquoi ne tenterait-elle pas, elle aussi, d'essayer de se changer un peu les idées ? Elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à Chloe depuis deux jours, en particulier au risque qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Elle avait besoin de faire un peu le vide dans son esprit.   
  
Le petit rire de Susie la tira de sa réflexion. Elle tourna lentement la tête dans la direction d'où il provenait, puis se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui arracha l'ébauche d'un sourire. Sous le regard amusé d'Elena, Susie avait grimpé sur le dos de John, qui faisait semblant de galoper à travers la petite pièce tandis que la fillette agitait un fouet à pâtisserie au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une corde de rodéo. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain juste devant Susan, et John fit glisser Susie jusqu'au sol avant de faire une sorte de révérence qui fit rire la petite fille de plus belle.   
  
"Le vaillant chevalier tient à s'incliner devant Sa Majesté la Reine" murmura-t-il. "Et lui annoncer avec la plus grande fierté que la petite princesse a été délivrée du dragon qui la gardait prisonnière dans sa sombre caverne."   
  
Cette fois-ci, Susan ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, John eut l'impression que ce seul sourire avait suffit à illuminer son visage, en particulier ses yeux qui semblaient depuis deux jours avoir perdu tout leur éclat à cause de la fatigue, de l'inquiétude et du stress.   
  
"J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi Tante Susie !" s'exclama la fillette en la prenant par la main et en l'entraînant vers la table de la cuisine où étaient exposés quelques dessins aux couleurs vives et aux personnages souriants.   
  
"C'est celui-là, je viens juste de le faire avant !"   
  
Susan s'empara de la feuille que lui tendait la petite fille, et elle sentit son teint rosir lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'image qui y était dessinée, et qui représentait deux personnages, un homme et une femme, le premier vêtu d'un smoking, la seconde d'une longue robe blanche. Sous leur pieds était inscrit : "Tante Susie et Oncle John".   
  
"Je vois que je suis déjà adopté" plaisanta John en la prenant par les épaules.   
  
"Oui, ça m'a tout l'air d'être le cas…"   
  
"Je crois qu'il serait temps pour la jeune artiste d'aller se coucher" intervint Elena, en prenant la petite par la main.   
  
"Oh non, pas déjà, laisse moi rester encore un peu, s'il te plaît !" implora la fillette en prenant une voix pleurnichante. "Je veux rester encore un peu avec Tante Susie !"   
  
"Je crois qu'Elena a raison ma puce, il est déjà tard tu sais…"   
  
"Et ta tante ne va pas repartir tout de suite, tu auras encore tout le temps de la voir."   
  
"D'accord" concéda finalement Susie. "Mais c'est Oncle John qui me lit une histoire !"   
  
Susan tourna un regard amusé vers Carter. "Je suis certaine qu'il ne le fera très volontiers, pas vrai ?"   
  
"Et bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire" répondit Carter en riant et en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.   
  
"Sa chambre est au premier" lui dit Elena en désignant les escaliers du menton. Carter disparut avec Susie, laissant les deux femmes seules dans la cuisine.   
  
"C'est très gentil à vous de vous en occuper" fit Susan après quelques secondes.   
  
"Elle est formidable, tellement adorable… Je l'avais déjà gardée quelques fois quand ses parents travaillaient tous les deux… Elle me parle souvent de vous d'ailleurs. Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué."   
  
"Elle me manque aussi, tous les jours."   
  
Il y eut un silence puis Elena reprit la parole :   
  
"Il se fait tard, comme Susie n'est pas seule, je crois que je vais rentrer."   
  
"Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et merci encore."   
  
La jeune femme adressa un léger signe de tête à Susan, puis s'en alla à son tour. Restée seule, Susan décida de retourner dans leur chambre afin de terminer le déballage de leurs affaires. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, John la rejoignait.   
  
"Elle a eu un peu de peine à s'endormir, elle était excitée comme une puce."   
  
Susan rangea les deux sacs de voyages vides au fond de l'armoire, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.   
  
"Elle a l'air déjà de t'adorer, je suis contente" murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.   
  
"Elle est vraiment super, d'ailleurs elle te ressemble beaucoup…"   
  
Susan releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Il hésita un instant à lui demander comment allait Chloe, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Après tout, si elle ne lui disait rien, ça devait signifier que la situation n'était pas désespérée.   
  
"Je me rappelle la nuit où nous avons mis Susie au monde" murmura-t-il finalement. "Ca restera toujours une des plus belles naissances auxquelles j'ai assisté…"   
  
"John ?" demanda-t-elle alors en s'écartant légèrement de lui.   
  
"Mmmm ?"   
  
"Est-ce que tu m'accompagneras demain… à l'hôpital ? Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais mais…"   
  
"Je viendrai."   
  
"C'est vrai ? Merci, tu es un ange… Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'y aller seule… Je te remercie tellement d'être venu avec moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…"   
  
"Oh, certainement pas grand chose" répondit-il avec un petit sourire.   
  
Susan laissa échapper un léger rire, puis se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Il la renversa alors en arrière et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna sur le côté afin de lui faire face, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il joua quelques minutes avec les mèches blondes qui avaient glissé devant ses yeux, puis se pencha sur elle et laissa glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.   
  
"Le vaillant chevalier n'a-t-il pas droit à une récompense de la part de la reine pour avoir sauvé la petite princesse des griffes du féroce dragon ?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.   
  
"Alors le sauvetage de la princesse n'était pas un acte désintéressé ?" répondit Susan en riant.   
  
"Tu es tellement belle…"   
  
"Et toi tu détournes la conversation !"   
  
"La honte me submerge" répondit-il en éclatant de rire à son tour.   
  
"Oui, je vois ça !"   
  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, et ils furent soudain pris tous les deux d'un fou-rire aussi inexplicable qu'insurmontable.   
  
"Chut" murmura Susan en essayant de se reprendre. "Nous allons réveiller Susie !"   
  
Ils tentèrent à plusieurs reprises, en vain, de retrouver leur sérieux, avant enfin d'y parvenir.   
  
"J'ai parfois vraiment l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans" soupira Susan en reprenant son souffle.   
  
"Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, quinze ans c'est le plus bel âge."   
  
La jeune femme ébaucha un petit sourire, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'elle avait justement quinze ans quand Chloe avait commencé à boire et à prendre de la drogue. Elle soupira profondément. Chloe et ses problèmes semblaient toujours la poursuivre partout malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour penser à autre chose.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda John en se redressant légèrement.   
  
"Rien" murmura Susan. "Rien du tout."   
  
Elle l'attrapa doucement par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à nouveau sur elle, se blottissant contre lui tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissaient dans un nouveau baiser, à la fois tendre et passionné.   
  
  
_ Oh everytime I'm close to you   
There's too much I can't say _  
  
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	5. Chapitre V

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre V  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
  
***   
  
Susan se réveilla en sursaut, le corps à la fois couvert de sueur et parcourut de longs frissons. Elle se retourna machinalement pour constater que John dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas refait ce cauchemar depuis des années, depuis que… Elle se redressa difficilement, puis se glissa hors du lit. L'air qui entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre entrouverte était frais et elle enfila son peignoir par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il était près de deux heures du matin.   
  
Elle quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit et monta machinalement au premier pour voir si Susie dormait bien. Elle demeura quelques instants dans l'entrée de la chambre de la petite fille, appuyée contre le montant de la porte et écoutant le bruit régulier qu'émettait la fillette en respirant. De la pièce d'à côté lui parvenaient les ronflements atténués de Joe. Elle ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il était rentré, il avait dû croire qu'elle et John étaient déjà endormis. Elle sourit malgré elle à l'évocation des événements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Carter. Jamais plus que ce soir-là elle n'avait eu besoin d'être avec lui, de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait tout oublié, elle n'était plus une sœur ou une tante, mais juste une femme dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était endormie paisiblement, le cœur léger, puis il avait fallu qu'elle refasse ce cauchemar, et elle savait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Susie et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se rendit tout d'abord à la cuisine où elle se versa un verre d'eau, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil du living room. Elle aurait voulu ne plus y penser, mais son rêve continuait de la tourmenter. Elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, des années auparavant, lorsque Chloe était au plus mal.   
  
Elle se trouvait seule dans une pièce sombre. Une voix lui parvenait sans qu'elle puisse ni l'identifier, ni en définir la provenance, ni même comprendre les mots qu'elle prononçait. Puis les paroles devenaient de plus en plus clairs, et finalement elle comprenait que quelqu'un l'appelait par son prénom, avant enfin de reconnaître la voix comme étant celle de Chloe. Elle apercevait alors une ombre dans le fond de la pièce, et décidait de la suivre. Quand enfin elle parvenait à la rattraper, c'était pour constater qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, le teint affreusement pâle. "Ce n'est pas grave, Susie" murmurait-elle d'une voix enrouée, "ce n'est pas grave". Puis elle disparaissait. D'habitude, c'était toujours à ce moment que Susan se réveillait, mais cette fois-ci ce n'avait pas été le cas. Au moment où l'image de Chloe s'était estompée, une autre était apparue à sa place après quelques secondes : celle de John, le visage souriant. Elle le voyait remuer les lèvres mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir. "Quoi ?" demanda-elle. Il avait alors cessé de parler, et lui tendait la main. Elle en avait fait de même afin l'attraper, mais n'était pas suffisamment proche et ne parvenait pas à avancer, comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Chloe avait alors réapparu derrière lui, et au moment où elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule, ils avaient disparu tous les deux au même instant. Susan ne saisissait pas la signification tout cela, et se sentait trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète et de se demander ce que John venait faire dans ce rêve. Dans un sens, et compte tenu de la situation, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée d'avoir refait ce cauchemar, mais pourquoi John ? C'était cela en particulier qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre.   
  
Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, s'installant plus confortablement. Elle était toujours dans cette position lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Il était encore très tôt, mais il faisait déjà jour et les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se releva lentement et fut un instant tentée de se rendre sur la terrasse pour profiter des premières minutes du matin. Toutefois, la fatigue qu'elle ressentait la décida plutôt à retourner se coucher. Elle regagna donc sa chambre à pas de loup et s'étendit au côté de John, qui dormait paisiblement, pour trouver le sommeil aussitôt.   
  
***   
  
Lorsque Carter ouvrit les yeux, le jour semblait déjà levé depuis une éternité, mais il se sentait aussi fatigué que s'il venait d'effectuer une garde de vingt-quatre heures. Il n'avait jamais bien supporté le décalage horaire, et il fallait dire que ni lui ni Susan ne s'étaient endormi très tôt le soir précédent. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas encore réveillée, comme le lui indiquait le bruit régulier de sa respiration juste à côté de lui. Il se tourna lentement sur le côté et l'observa quelques minutes. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, un bras passé sous l'oreiller, l'autre crispé autour de ses genoux repliés sous son menton. Son visage en revanche semblait étrangement paisible, et il pouvait lire un léger sourire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. John se pencha doucement sur elle et effleura son front de ses lèvres avant de se glisser hors du lit et de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.   
  
La maison qui retentissait le jour précédent du rire cristallin de Susie était à présent parfaitement silencieuse, ce qui laissa à Carter une étrange impression de malaise. Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine afin d'avaler quelque chose et fut surpris d'y trouver Joe, absorbé par la lecture du journal du matin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit encore là.   
  
"Bonjour" dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.   
  
Joe leva les yeux vers lui et le considéra un instant avant de réaliser de qui il s'agissait.   
  
"Oh, bonjour. J'imagine que vous devez être l'ami de Susan."   
  
Carter répondit d'un hochement de tête tout en serrant la main que Joe lui tendait, avant de se présenter.   
  
"Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance" dit Joe en se levant. "Est-ce que vous voulez une tasse de café ?"   
  
"Volontiers oui" répondit John tout en s'installant sur une chaise.   
  
Joe revint s'asseoir en face de lui quelques instants plus tard, déposant deux tasses fumantes sur la table de pin. Carter le remercia puis porta la sienne à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de café. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Susan ne les rejoigne une dizaine de minutes plus tard.   
  
"Bonjour" fit-elle dans un bâillement en pénétrant dans la pièce.   
  
"Salut, Susan" répondit Joe en se levant pour la serrer rapidement dans ses bras. "Je suis content de te revoir."   
  
"Moi aussi, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances…" dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers John. Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise libre à côté de lui. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et l'examina un instant sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle paraissait épuisée.   
  
"Susie est à l'école ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes en étouffant un bâillement.   
  
Joe répondit d'un hochement de tête. "Elena est venue la chercher pour l'y conduire il y a plus d'une heure, alors que vous dormiez encore tous les deux comme des bébés. Elle a été déçue, elle aurait beaucoup aimé que ce soit sa 'Tante Susie' et son 'Oncle John' qui l'y amènent…"   
  
Il jeta un regard amusé en direction de Susan et de Carter, et une fois de plus elle sentit son teint s'empourprer et ne put que constater que cette fois-ci John était dans le même cas qu'elle.   
  
"A quelle heure irons-nous voir Chloe ?" continua-t-elle sans s'attarder sur la remarque de Joe.   
  
"Quand tu le souhaiteras… je veux dire, quand vous le souhaiterez" répondit-il en se tournant vers Carter. "J'ignore si vous nous accompagnez…"   
  
"Je viens avec vous."   
  
Susan se tourna vers lui, lui adressant une fois encore un sourire reconnaissant, et Carter comprit à quel point elle redoutait cette visite à sa sœur. Il chercha sa main sous la table et la serra dans la sienne.   
  
"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux y aller tout de suite dans ce cas" murmura-t-elle, comme si elle désirait que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible.   
  
"Tu ne veux rien manger ?"   
  
Susan secoua la tête. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle en avait la nausée et sentait qu'elle serait incapable d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.   
  
"Je préfèrerais vraiment que nous partions tout de suite…" murmura-t-elle.   
  
Joe hocha la tête, puis Susan quitta la pièce pour aller s'habiller tandis que John finissait son café.   
  
***   
  
L'hôpital ne se situait qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison où vivaient Chloe et sa famille, et le trajet ne leur pris qu'une petite dizaine de minutes. Dix minutes qui parurent à Susan n'avoir duré que quelques secondes tant elle se sentait anxieuse, presque terrifiée. Elle commençait de plus en plus à regretter d'être venue, elle craignait que ses nerfs ne la lâchent, qu'elle ne puisse pas supporter de revivre ça. Bien sûr elle redoutait cela depuis le moment-même où elle avait pris la décision de venir à San Francisco, mais alors qu'au cours de la journée précédente elle était miraculeusement parvenue, grâce à Susie et à John, à mettre ses peurs de côtés, elles revenaient à présent au galop.   
  
"Je vais chercher une place pour la voiture" leur dit Joe en s'arrêtant au milieu du parking complètement occupé. "Allez-y déjà, je vous rejoindrez."   
  
Susan observa son beau-frère un instant avant de tourner les talons, et elle constata que malgré l'assurance qu'il tentait d'afficher, Joe paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus nerveux que le jour précédent au téléphone. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il n'était pas aussi rassuré et convaincu du rétablissement rapide de Chloe qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Prenant le bras de Carter, la jeune femme s'éloigna avec lui en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau des admissions sans même prendre garde aux gens et objets qui les entouraient. Susan était tellement habituée à travailler dans un hôpital qu'elle détestait s'y trouver en tant que patiente ou visiteuse, et John n'ayant pas l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle-même elle en déduisit qu'il devait ressentir la même chose. Une réceptionniste plutôt corpulente et apparemment de très mauvaise humeur leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle Chloe était installée.   
  
Personne ne répondit lorsque Susan frappa doucement à la porte, et elle en conclut que sa sœur devait être en train de se reposer. Serrant la main de John, elle prit une profonde respiration et pénétra dans la chambre. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce sobre et claire, une chambre d'hôpital classique. Les rideaux de la grande fenêtre qui occupait la quasi-totalité du mur opposé à la porte avaient été légèrement tirés afin d'empêcher la lumière déjà aveuglante de cette matinée de printemps de venir troubler le sommeil de l'occupante de la pièce. Chloe semblait en effet - et comme sa sœur l'avait supposé - toujours endormie, et lorsque Susan et Carter s'approchèrent du lit sur lequel elle reposait, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Chloe était toujours branchée à un électrocardiogramme qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque tandis qu'un tensiomètre fixé à son bras droit vérifiait sa pression artérielle toutes les dix minutes. Une intra-veineuse était plantée dans sa main gauche et reliée à une perfusion de sérum physiologique destiné à la réhydrater. Entourée de toutes ses machines, Chloe, d'habitude si vivante, paraissait soudain tellement fragile… Susan s'approcha lentement de sa sœur et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La jeune femme remua alors légèrement, tourna la tête et entrouvrit des yeux vides et fatigués. Son regard balaya un instant la pièce sans qu'elle ne paraisse voir quoi que ce soit qui s'y trouvait, puis elle s'arrêta sur Susan et sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle la reconnut.   
  
"Ca alors, tu es venue me dire bonjour Susie…" dit-t-elle d'une voix éteinte et presque inaudible. "Je suis tellement contente de te voir…"   
  
"Je suis contente aussi, Chloe…" répondit Susan d'une voix tremblante, se retenant pour ne pas pleurer.   
  
John était resté un peu à l'écart et ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il convenait qu'il fasse, comment il devait réagir. Chloe ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et même si cela avait été le cas il devinait que vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne l'aurait de toute manière pas reconnu - elle ne l'avait après tout vu qu'une seule fois, le jour de la naissance de sa fille.   
  
"Est-ce que tu veux un café, ou quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda-t-il finalement à Susan d'une voix douce et s'approchant d'elle.   
  
Les deux sœurs levèrent les yeux vers lui en même temps et Susan hocha la tête en murmurant : "volontiers". John se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et après avoir adressé un sourire à Chloe, il quitta la chambre, laissant Susan seule avec sa sœur.   
  
"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un" murmura Chloe après quelques instants.   
  
Susan ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre dont elle tira légèrement les rideaux afin de pouvoir regarder au-dehors.   
  
"Tu es fâchée contre moi, Susie ?" continua Chloe face au silence de sa sœur.   
  
Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se retourner et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'était pas juste fâchée, elle était en colère, une colère tellement violente qu'elle était incapable de l'exprimer avec des mots. Comment Chloe pouvait-elle se comporter de la sorte ? Elle agissait comme si elle ne se sentait même pas concernée par ce qui lui arrivait, comme si tout cela lui passait au-dessus. Réalisait-elle seulement la portée de ses actes, les conséquences qu'ils auraient sur ses proches ? Elle n'était pas seule en cause, c'était sa famille entière qui était touchée. Et cela, Susan ne pouvait le lui pardonner. La seule pensée du regard de sa nièce au moment où il faudrait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement lui brisait le cœur. Susie ne comprendrait sans doute pas tout de suite, elle était encore petite. Mais un jour elle serait suffisamment grande pour mesurer la gravité de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, et elle aussi devrait alors vivre avec la crainte permanente qu'elle ne rechute, la crainte que sa vie ne soit brisée une fois encore par une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Plus que jamais, la jeune femme regrettait de ne pas s'être battue davantage pour obtenir la garde de la petite fille des années auparavant, de ne pas avoir su la protéger comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle se retourna brusquement, mais elle sentit sa colère retomber au moment-même où son regard se posa sur le visage pâle et maigre de sa sœur, sur ses yeux vitreux dans lesquels elle pouvait lire la détresse que ses paroles n'exprimaient pas. Susan s'approcha à nouveau du lit de sa sœur, et tout en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, elle lui prit doucement la main.   
  
"Je ne suis pas fâchée, Chloe" murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.   
  
"Je suis tellement désolée Susie" murmura Chloe d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée. "Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, je te le jure, je regrette tellement…"   
  
La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, et s'accrocha désespérément au cou de Susan qui la serra contre elle, tentant de la calmer tout en retenant de toutes ses forces ses propres larmes. Chloe était toujours désolée, elle regrettait toujours. Combien de fois Susan avait-elle déjà entendu ces paroles ? Des dizaines. Mais malgré cela, elle voulait la croire, elle le désirait de tout son être. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était si elle en serait capable. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant passer John et Joe, munis chacun d'un gobelet de café. Chloe se rejeta en arrière, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, et Susan se releva lentement.   
  
"Ca va ?" lui demanda John en lui tendant son café.   
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et sourit faiblement, avant de reporter son attention sur Chloe. Joe s'était assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la table de nuit, et passait tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.   
  
"Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.   
  
"Ca va" répondit-elle. "Je suis contente que Susie soit venue" ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers celle-ci. "Et si tu me présentais ton ami, petite sœur…"   
  
"Bien sûr, c'est John Carter, il…"   
  
"… travaille avec toi, oui je me souviens. C'est vous qui étiez là pour l'accouchement de ma fille n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
"C'est exact" répondit John avec un léger sourire.   
  
"J'avais meilleure mine ce jour là…" soupira Chloe. "Je suis heureuse pour vous, ma Susie est la meilleure…"   
  
"Je sais" murmura John en passant tendrement un bras autour de la taille de Susan.   
  
"Tu devrais te reposer un peu ma chérie" intervint Joe.   
  
"Je viens à peine de me réveiller" protesta la jeune femme.   
  
"Oui, mais tu sais ce que le docteur à dit, et je suis certain que Susan te dirait la même chose…"   
  
La jeune femme confirma les dires de son beau-frère d'un hochement de tête, et quelques minutes plus tard tous les trois quittaient la chambre où Chloe s'était rendormie.   
  
"Elle a l'air d'aller plutôt bien non ?" leur dit Joe quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient installés à une table dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital.   
  
Susan et John échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux savaient très bien, pour ne l'avoir que trop souvent constaté, que même si Chloe semblait sur la bonne voie pour l'instant, rien n'était encore gagné. Tant qu'elle resterait à l'hôpital, il y aurait des gens présents pour s'occuper d'elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pour lui donner des médicaments lorsqu'elle irait trop mal et s'assurer qu'elle ne reprendrait rien d'autre que ce qui lui était prescrit. Mais qu'arriverait-il lorsqu'elle sortirait ?   
  
"Joe" fit soudain Susan à voix basse, "il faut que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé, exactement. Je veux dire, Chloe allait très bien en octobre quand je suis partie, qu'est-il arrivé depuis ?"   
  
Joe soupira. Apparemment, il avait espéré que Susan n'aborderait pas le sujet.   
  
"Tu sais, elle n'a pas très bien supporté le déménagement, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit mais après quelques semaines j'ai compris qu'elle n'y avait jamais été réellement favorable. J'imagine que tout recommencer encore une fois était difficile pour elle, elle ne connaissait personne ici, et tu n'étais plus là pour la soutenir… Quant-à-moi, je travaillais beaucoup, Susie était à l'école presque toute la journée, et au début elle restait souvent seule…"   
  
"Mais elle a quand même fini par se faire des amis, j'ai rencontré cette femme chez vous hier…"   
  
"Oui bien sûr, ça a été difficile au début et puis ça s'est arrangé… Et puis il a fallu qu'elle perde le bébé…"   
  
Susan regarda son beau-frère avec des yeux ronds. Quel bébé ? Chloe avait fait une fausse-couche ? Elle ignorait même qu'elle était enceinte !   
  
"Tu n'étais pas au courant…" murmura Joe en constatant la surprise dans le regard de Susan. "Je croyais qu'elle t'en avait parlé… Elle était enceinte de quelques semaines quand tu es partie, je crois qu'elle t'en aurait parlé à Noël, mais comme on ne s'est pas vu… Et ensuite, elle a fait une fausse-couche en février… Elle s'est sentie terriblement coupable, elle se réjouissait tellement de la naissance de cet enfant… Moi aussi bien sûr, mais elle ça a été pire… A partir de là, plus rien n'a été… Je lui ai conseillé de se faire aider, de consulter un psychologue, mais elle m'assurait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, que ça finirait par passer…"   
  
Susan avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Chloe était enceinte au moment où elle était partie et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Jamais elle ne lui avait téléphoné, pas même lorsqu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Elle qui croyait qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées de manière considérable au cours des cinq dernière années… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.   
  
"Joe… est-ce que cette fois était la… première ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle avait déjà pris des somnifères ou autre chose avant l'autre soir ?"   
  
Joe ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir.   
  
"Je n'en sais rien, Susan" murmura-t-il d'un ton coupable. "Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me rends compte que ça ne devait pas être la première fois, mais sur le moment je ne me suis aperçu de rien… Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave, ma propre femme se bourrait de cachets et je n'ai rien remarqué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…"   
  
Il secoua légèrement la tête, puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se leva.   
  
"Je vais retourner la voir un instant, ensuite je vous ramènerai à la maison, Elena ne va pas tarder à rentrer avec Susie."   
  
"Toi tu ne rentres pas ?"   
  
"J'aimerais bien, mais il faut que j'aille travailler."   
  
Susan hocha la tête, et Joe quitta la petite pièce. Lorsqu'il fut parti, la jeune femme appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de John.   
  
"Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?" demanda-t-elle.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui serait ta faute ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas… tout peut-être… Peut-être que si je n'étais pas partie…"   
  
"Stop" l'interrompit Carter. "Je t'interdis de raisonner comme ça. Ce qui arrive à Chloe n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois partie, et même si c'est le cas tu ne pouvais de toute manière pas passer ta vie à lui tenir la main. Chloe est une grande fille, Susan. C'est elle qui est responsable de ses actes, pas toi."   
  
"Mais si j'étais restée j'aurais su ce qui lui était arrivé, j'aurais pu l'aider…"   
  
"Susan… c'est elle qui a décidé de ne pas t'en parler, rien ne l'empêchait de te téléphoner si elle en avait besoin. J'ignore pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et tes remords ne pourront rien y changer…"   
  
Susan soupira et se blottit contre lui. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas être coupable de ce qui arrivait à Chloe si même Joe n'avait rien vu venir. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même continuait de lui crier que si elle n'était pas partie, que si elle était restée auprès de sa sœur et de sa famille, alors les choses n'auraient peut-être pas tourné de cette façon.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	6. Chapitre VI

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre VI  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
  
***   
  
Un nouveau jour se levait, un jour gris et pluvieux. Un épais brouillard était tombé sur la ville durant la nuit et enveloppait à présent les rues encore endormies d'un duvet grisâtre et cotonneux. Assise en tailleur dans son lit, Susan écoutait patiemment tomber la pluie tout en attendant que John ouvre les yeux à son tour. Il devait être un peu plus de six heures du matin et d'ici peu elle pourrait entendre les pas de Joe dans le couloir, puis la petite voix ensommeillée de Susie qui se préparerait pour aller à l'école, et enfin Elena qui viendrait la chercher avant que Joe lui-même ne s'en aille soit pour le travail, soit pour l'hôpital. Mais pour l'instant, la maison était encore totalement silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, mais ne souhaitais pas non plus se rendormir. Elle préférait rester ainsi à écouter tranquillement le silence. John et elle étaient à présent là depuis plus de deux semaines, et elle avait parfois l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. L'état de Chloe semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour, et les médecins qui la suivaient se montraient très satisfaits d'elle. Toutefois, Susan ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sceptique. Elle ne savait plus comment elle pourrait à nouveau faire confiance à sa sœur, elle avait été tellement fière d'elle, tellement confiante la dernière fois… Et elle se sentait aujourd'hui tellement déçue et découragée. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout donné, et elle ne savait plus comment se comporter face à elle. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas se montrer défaitiste afin de ne pas risquer de freiner son rétablissement, mais elle ne parvenait pas non plus à faire semblant d'être enthousiaste comme les autres. Alors elle restait généralement silencieuse, elle écoutait sa sœur discuter avec Joe, avec Carter, mais restait en dehors de ces conversations, gardant pour elle les remarques qu'elle aurait parfois voulu faire. Et tout cela, elle le supportait de plus en plus mal. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prendre Chloe dans ses bras, la serrer contre elle, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle en était incapable. Elle aurait voulu lui crier sa colère et la souffrance que cette situation lui faisait ressentir. Mais cela aussi, elle en était incapable…   
  
"Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?"   
  
La voix de John à côté d'elle la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.   
  
"Je ne sais pas, une demi-heure, peut-être plus…"   
  
Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa glisser à ses côtés, se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quelques instants, tandis que la main de John passait doucement dans ses cheveux. Ils demeurèrent longtemps sans bouger ni parler, le seul bruit de leur respiration accompagnant l'étreinte qui les unissait. Ils entendirent Joe descendre du premier étage, sentirent l'odeur du café se répandre lentement dans la maison, puis se fut au tour de Susie de se lever avant de partir pour l'école. Mais autour d'eux, le temps semblait avoir provisoirement suspendu sa course effrénée afin qu'ils puissent profiter de ces quelques instants qui leur étaient offerts et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils auraient sans doute pu rester ainsi éternellement, mais ce furent finalement des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui les ramenèrent de force dans la réalité.   
  
"Ne bouge pas" murmura John en se levant, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Susan.   
  
"Je voulais juste savoir si vous dormiez encore et si vous m'accompagniez à l'hôpital" dit Joe sur un ton d'excuse lorsque Carter ouvrit la porte.   
  
Celui-ci se tourna vers Susan qui hocha légèrement la tête.   
  
"Nous venons" répondit John tandis que Susan se redressait lentement. "Laissez-nous juste le temps de nous habiller et d'avaler quelque chose."   
  
"Bien sûr, si jamais je serai dans le garage."   
  
Joe tourna les talons et John referma la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner vers Susan. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté garde auparavant, et il remarqua soudain qu'elle avait l'air à bout de forces; elle avait une mine affreuse, et il se rendit compte qu'il commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis pour elle. Susan était de loin une des personnes les plus généreuses qui lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, elle aurait sacrifié n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était elle-même qu'elle sacrifiait, et il craignait que cela ne finisse par la détruire.   
  
"Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ?" demanda-t-il doucement en se rasseyant auprès d'elle et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.   
  
"John, c'est ma sœur, il faut que j'y aille…" murmura-t-elle, mais son ton était loin d'être convaincu.   
  
"C'est toi qui sait, mais je veux que tu sois sûre que tu peux le supporter…"   
  
"Je t'assure que ça ira " répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.   
  
Mais elle n'avait jamais su mentir, et Carter savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.   
  
***   
  
"J'aime autant vous prévenir, elle a passé une mauvaise nuit et est d'une humeur massacrante" les avertit une jeune infirmière qui quittait la chambre de Chloe au moment où il y entrait.   
  
"Super" grommela Susan si bas que seul John qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle l'entendit.   
  
Joe poussa la porte et Chloe se retourna en les entendant entrer. Elle se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, et l'expression nerveuse de son visage ne se détendit guère lorsqu'elle reconnut son mari.   
  
"C'est toi…" marmonna-t-elle.   
  
"Bonjour ma chérie" fit Joe d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle. "Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?"   
  
"Comme un animal en cage. Salut, Susie. John…"   
  
"Salut" répondit Carter alors que Susan se contentait d'esquisser un sourire mal assuré.   
  
"Je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements de rechange…" fit Joe tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit. "Je me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin…"   
  
"C'est gentil…" grommela-t-elle en levant à peine la tête vers lui.   
  
"Que dit le Dr Newman ?" continua-t-il en s'efforçant de na pas prêter garde à l'agressivité qui transparaissait dans la voix de son épouse.   
  
"Oh, plein de belles choses, que je vais mieux, qu'il ne pense pas que j'ai des risques élevés de rechuter, mais qu'il vaut mieux que je reste encore un peu ici, 'par précaution'. Tu parles, si au moins on me demandait mon avis !"   
  
Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce, et ce fut finalement Susan qui le brisa après quelques instants, d'une voix qui se voulait amicale.   
  
"C'est qu'il estime que c'est mieux pour toi, Chloe. Les médecins qui s'occupent de toi sont des professionnels, ils savent ce qu'il convient de faire dans ce genre de cas, et ils veulent ton bien."   
  
"Oh oui bien sûr, entre médecins on est toujours du même avis non ?" rétorqua Chloe d'un ton tranchant. "Et vous, Docteur Lewis, que pensez-vous de mon 'cas' ?"   
  
"Je pense qu'ils ont raison" répliqua Susan, sentant son calme et sa patience la quitter. "Je pense que le fait de rester encore un peu ici ne peut que t'aider à te rétablir et que par conséquent c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire."   
  
"Moi je sais ce qui te ferait plaisir, Susie. Ce que tu voudrais c'est qu'on me fasse interner dans un asile ou je ne sais pas où, du moment que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi et prouver à tout le monde que tu avais raison et que je suis incapable de me prendre en charge !"   
  
"Chloe !" s'exclama Joe, sans toutefois parvenir à l'interrompre.   
  
"C'est toujours ce que tu as voulu de toute manière ! Déjà quand on était gosses, tu trouvais toujours le moyen de me dénoncer aux parents à chaque fois que je fumais un foutu pétard !"   
  
"J'avais 15 ans et toi tu te droguais, comment j'aurais dû réagir ? J'étais terrorisée !"   
  
"Toi la… la merveilleuse, la parfaite petite Susie qui a toujours tout fait pour prouver à quel point tu étais supérieure à tout le monde, particulièrement à moi ! Tu prétendais même être une meilleure mère que moi si je me rappelle bien !"   
  
"Mais tu as abandonné ta fille !"   
  
"_Ma_ fille ! _Ma_ fille ! Et toi tu ne voulais même pas que je puisse m'en occuper ! Si je t'avais laissé faire, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais revue ! Alors aujourd'hui c'est bien facile pour toi de venir ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, prouver au monde que je suis une irresponsable, que je ne sait pas prendre soin de ma famille et que Susie aurait été bien plus heureuse si elle était restée avec toi ? Oh, peut-être que tu veux en profiter pour la ramener là-bas avec toi aussi ?"   
  
"Chloe, ce n'est pas juste ! Si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est pour toi, et tu ne m'as même encore jamais dit merci !"   
  
"Merci pour quoi ?" siffla Chloe. "Merci d'être partie, de nous avoir laissés ? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Susie, de ta faute !"   
  
Susan eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans l'abdomen et en resta sans voix. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle donc se montrer aussi cruelle, après tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire pour elle ?   
  
"Cette fois ça suffit !" s'exclama John, perdant d'un seul coup son sang froid. "Vous avez vraiment dépassé les bornes ! Rien ne forçait Susan à venir ici pour revivre tout ça. Mais elle est venue quand même, parce que vous êtes sa sœur et qu'elle vous aime malgré le mal que vous avez pu lui faire, et que vous continuez à lui faire ! On s'en va."   
  
Il prit Susan par les épaules et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. La jeune femme se laissa faire, incapable de parler, les yeux brûlants de larmes. Ils entendirent juste Joe dire à Chloe que John avait raison, qu'elle était sérieusement allée trop loin, mais ne comprirent même pas ce qu'elle lui répondit. Ils ne ralentirent le pas que lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la voiture. Susan s'enfonça dans son siège, encore trop choquée par les paroles de Chloe pour être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que Joe émerge à son tour du bâtiment, le teinte livide et l'air en colère.   
  
"Allez-y sans moi" leur dit-il en s'approchant du véhicule. "Il vaut sans doute mieux que je reste un peu… Susan je… je suis désolé. Jamais elle n'aurait dû dire des choses pareilles…"   
  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, puis repartit en direction de l'hôpital tandis que John mettait le contact et démarrait.   
  
***   
  
"Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?"   
  
Susan secoua faiblement la tête. Assise sur le canapé, elle se sentait soudain totalement épuisée, comme si on avait vidé d'elle toute énergie. John vint s'installer à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui tandis qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, et sentit à nouveau les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de ses paupières brûlantes. _Ne pas pleurer_, se dit-elle. _Ne surtout pas pleurer…_   
  
"John" murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en relevant légèrement la tête. "Comment a-t-elle pu dire ça… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle pense, que tout est de ma faute ?"   
  
"Bien sûr que non, qu'elle ne le pense pas" répondit Carter en passant une main dans ses cheveux.   
  
"Alors pourquoi ?"   
  
"Elle n'est pas dans son état normal… elle va mal, et elle s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé… Ca doit être très pénible pour elle d'admettre qu'elle est l'unique responsable de ce qui lui arrive, c'est sans doute bien plus facile de rejeter la faute sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui permet de déculpabiliser…"   
  
"Elle déculpabilise en me faisant culpabiliser moi ? C'est trop simple, elle n'a pas le droit !"   
  
Elle s'interrompit un court instant, fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui les embuaient et lui brouillait la vue.   
  
"C'est tellement injuste, John… J'ai beau faire tout mon possible pour être là pour elle, je me sens tellement impuissante, tellement inutile… Tellement coupable… Je ne sais plus comment je dois lui parler, comment je dois la regarder… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans un état pareil… Je n'ose même pas y songer… John comment est-ce que je suis censée faire face à tout ça ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas…" répondit John en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras… "Je ne sais pas… j'imagine qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas de réponse toute faite à cette question…"   
  
"Je n'avais pas quinze ans quand elle a commencé à se droguer…" murmura Susan après quelques secondes de silence. "J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait… Enfin, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais j'ignorais quoi… et surtout j'ignorais à quel point c'était grave…"   
  
La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se rejeta en arrière dans le canapé. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de cela avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Mark à l'époque où ils étaient inséparables. Elle avait toujours conservé pour elle seule les souvenirs de ces obscures années qu'avaient été celles de son adolescence, partagée entre les problèmes de Chloe et les siens à qui personne ne prêtait jamais la moindre attention. Mais pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps elle ressentit ce soir-là le besoin de se confier, comme pour rejeter hors d'elle le poison qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines des années auparavant et dont les paroles de Chloe avaient ravivé les propriétés mortelles. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne se débarrassait pas de tout cela, elle finirait par ne plus pouvoir le supporter, par devenir folle. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler à John en toute tranquillité. Ce n'était pas son genre de juger les autres, et elle avait une confiance presque aveugle en lui.   
  
"Elle n'avait que trois ans de plus que moi, mais c'est en quelque sorte elle qui m'a élevée" continua-t-elle. "Ma mère était toujours bien trop occupée pour s'intéresser à ce que nous faisions, et mon père ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec nous, il était toujours totalement à côté de la plaque… La première fois que je l'ai surprise en train de fumer, je n'ai même pas fait attention, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple cigarette… et la fois suivante c'était une seringue qu'elle avait dans la main… Ce jour-là, c'est comme si tout ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance à mes yeux, tout ce en quoi je croyais et en quoi j'avais confiance s'était écroulé… Nous n'avons plus jamais eu la même relation après cela…"   
  
Susan s'interrompis un instant pour prendre son souffle. Parler et se sentir écoutée lui faisait du bien, mais ramener à la surface toutes ces images qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à ré-affronter était également incroyablement douloureux. Carter quant-à-lui ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux bruns et brillants, une main tenant délicatement la sienne, posée sur ses genoux.   
  
"Je lui en ai terriblement voulu pendant longtemps… Je la tenais pour responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie, je lui reprochais d'avoir tout fichu en l'air… Quoi précisément je n'en sais rien… Mais j'allais mal et personne ne le voyait, tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers elle, quoi qu'elle en dise…"   
  
John serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne, et elle leva vers lui un regard embué de larmes.   
  
"Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai toujours considéré qu'elle avait gâché les plus belles années de ma vie… et que je ne le lui ai sans doute jamais entièrement pardonné… peut-être que c'est pour cela que je suis tellement persuadée qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas… J'aimerais pouvoir le croire, tu sais… Il y a juste que… c'est tellement difficile…"   
  
Elle baissa les yeux, et Carter se rapprocha d'elle, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tremblantes.   
  
"Susan" fit-il avec douceur, prenant la parole pour la première fois. "Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, et je sais à quel point ça peut être dur… mais ce qu'il faut avant tout c'est que tu fasses la paix avec ton passé, que tu essaies de tourner la page. Tu ne peux pas laisser tout cela te ronger indéfiniment, ça finira par te détruire… Et puis il est aussi important que tu tentes de retrouver confiance en Chloe… sans cela jamais les choses ne pourront vraiment aller entre vous…"   
  
"Mais comment pourrais-je avoir à nouveau confiance… ?"   
  
"Ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne le désirait pas. Elle a tenu longtemps sans rien prendre, et elle a pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que ça recommence… Elle n'a peut-être pas été suffisamment vigilante, elle a baissé sa garde et elle ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle risquait…ça peut arriver, tu sais. Un ancien toxicomane n'est jamais à l'abris de ce genre de chose, personne ne l'est en réalité. Mais je suis persuadé qu'à l'avenir Chloe saura se montrer plus prudente, qu'elle saura éviter que cela se reproduise. Il faut le croire, Susan. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec la peur constante que ta sœur ne replonge à nouveau, il faut que tu trouves au fond de toi le moyen de retrouver confiance en elle…"   
  
"Au fond de moi, je sais que tu dois avoir raison… mais en même temps ça me dépasse totalement… Je veux dire, elle a tout de même failli mourir, comment tout le monde peut-il être tellement sûr qu'elle ira bien ?"   
  
"Il n'y a jamais rien de sûr, mais il faut garder l'espoir… c'est l'unique moyen de faire face à ce genre de situation…"   
  
Susan soupira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement rassurant chez John, quelque chose qui parvenait toujours à l'aider à se sentir mieux. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de dire les choses, toujours avec tellement de douceur, ou peut-être parce que, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'être réellement écoutée et comprise.   
  
"La seule chose qui soit sûre en fait" repris Carter dans un murmure, "c'est que quoi qu'il arrive Chloe aura besoin du soutien de sa famille, de ses amis pour s'en sortir. Je suis passé par là, et sans mes amis…"   
  
D'un seul coup, le petit nuage sur lequel Susan s'était hissée céda sous elle et elle retomba violemment sur le sol. Elle se releva brusquement, fixant John de ses yeux encore humides et gonflés par les larmes, et lorsqu'il vit l'air à la fois perdu et horrifié qu'affichait son visage, il comprit qu'il venait d'en dire davantage qu'il n'aurait dû. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de sa dépendance - uniquement de son agression - et le moment était sans doute le plus mal choisi…   
  
"Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je suis passé par là' ?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.   
  
Il baissa les yeux, n'osant plus la regarder de crainte de ne rencontrer son regard interrogateur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en avoir parlé depuis longtemps, mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Parler de son agression avait déjà été difficile, alors ça… Mais à présent, qu'allait-elle penser ? Comment pourrait-elle comprendre qu'il ne lui ait jamais rien dit alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de cinq mois ? Si seulement il avait pu rembobiner la bande et en effacer ces paroles… Mais lorsqu'il releva lentement la tête vers elle et croisa son regard, il compris que c'était impossible, et qu'il n'avait à présent plus d'autre choix que de tout lui expliquer…   
  
***   
  
A suivre...  
  
  
[chapitre V] [chapitre VII] 


	7. Chapitre VII

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre VII  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est _Fear_, interprétée par Sarah McLachlan   
  
Note de l'auteur: Je vous préviens, ce chapitre devient de plus en plus dramatique, cette pauvre Susan n'en a pas encore fini de pleurer et de tout remettre en question dans sa vie ;O) D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est sponsorisé par Kleenex ;O))   
  
***   
  
Alors que le silence retombait lourdement après que John ait terminé son récit, Susan eut l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée dans le dos. John tendis la main pour reprendre la sienne, mais elle la retira d'un mouvement vif.   
  
"Susan, écoute…"   
  
Elle se leva brusquement, faisant un pas en arrière sans toutefois parvenir à détacher son regard incrédule de lui. Elle avait forcément dû mal comprendre, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… pas lui, pas John…   
  
"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer…"   
  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête, sentant son esprit s'embrouiller… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit auparavant ? Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il se leva à son tour.   
  
"Susan…"   
  
Elle porta une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot, et recula lentement jusqu'à l'entée du living room avant de courir jusqu'à leur chambre où elle s'enferma à double tour, laissant Carter planté au milieu du salon.   
  
"Merde…" s'exclama-t-il en se relaissant tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"   
  
C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'au départ il ne s'était pas senti le courage de lui en parler. Il craignait qu'elle ne prenne peur et qu'elle ne mette un terme prématuré à leur relation encore naissante. Par la suite, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il aurait pu le faire, que Susan était quelqu'un de compréhensif, qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à le rejeter pour une erreur commise par le passé. Cependant, un doute persistait dans son esprit, un doute lié à ce qu'il savait qu'elle avait vécu avec sa sœur. De plus, il lui avait toujours été difficile de parler de sa toxicomanie, même avec ses proches… Même avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il aurait certainement fini par en discuter avec elle, surtout si un jour ils avaient commencé à parler de mariage. Mais certainement pas maintenant, pas avec tout ce qu'elle vivait avec Chloe… Aucun autre moment n'aurait pu être plus mal choisi… Un bruit retentit dans l'entrée, lui indiquant que Joe venait de rentrer. Il poussa un profond soupire, et se leva lentement pour rejoindre ce dernier dans la cuisine.   
  
"Tout va bien ?" demanda Joe en le voyant entrer. "Où est Susan ?"   
  
John répondit d'un simple signe du menton en direction de la chambre.   
  
"Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"   
  
"Pas vraiment…"   
  
"Chloe est vraiment allé trop loin…" soupira Joe d'un ton désolé. "Je ne sais pas comment…"   
  
"Ce n'est pas à cause de Chloe… pas entièrement…"   
  
"Je ne comprends pas…"   
  
"C'est de ma faute, je…"   
  
John s'assit lentement sur une chaise, et lorsque Joe s'installa en face de lui, il se sentit soudain réellement ridicule. Il appréciait certes beaucoup Joe, mais n'était pas certain d'avoir très envie de s'épancher sur ses problèmes de cœur avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois semaines, particulièrement s'il s'agissait du beau-frère de sa petite-amie…   
  
***   
  
Malgré la nuit qui était tombée depuis longtemps, Susan faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait à peine quittée de la journée. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Une douleur aiguë lui transperçait le corps de part en part, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même. Au départ, elle s'était sentie trompée, trahie, puis c'était un sentiment de colère intense qui avait prit le dessus. Elle en voulait profondément à John de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt, et ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Pensait-il que leur relation ne durerait pas et que ça ne valait pas la peine d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec elle ? Et en même temps, elle lui en voulait également justement parce qu'il lui en avait parlé, à ce moment précis où sa vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme cela. Avec tous les soucis que lui causait Chloe, avait-elle réellement besoin de savoir que son petit-ami était lui aussi un ancien toxicomane ?   
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant près de la fenêtre, regardant distraitement la rue déserte et humide de pluie avant de fermer les yeux une seconde. Une image effrayante lui apparut alors, une image qu'elle connaissait sans vraiment la connaître, une image où elle se vit elle-même, tentant désespérément d'attraper une main que John lui tendait mais sans y parvenir. Elle réouvrit brusquement les yeux, et soudain le rêve qu'elle avait fait au tout début de leur séjour à San Francisco lui revint à la mémoire. Elle n'y avait même plus repensé depuis, mais la présence de John dans ce maudit cauchemar semblait à présent prendre tout son sens. Elle se retourna et son regard s'embua en tombant sur le lit vide. Bien sûr, elle était en colère, bien sûr elle avait le sentiment que John n'avait pas été franc avec elle. Mais avant tout elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était si fort que parfois elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer lorsqu'il n'était pas auprès d'elle, lorsqu'il ne la tenait pas dans ses bras. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Le fait de le savoir étendu sur le canapé du living room alors qu'elle se trouvait toute seule dans cette chambre froide et vide était bien plus douloureux que tout le reste. Alors dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de sortir et de le rejoindre, de lui dire que même si elle lui en voulait, elle était prête à lui pardonner, à lui donner une autre chance, à leur donner une autre chance ? Un instant, elle hésita à le faire, mais finalement elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'était trop dur, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ce qu'elle devait affronter avec Chloe, la peur, la déception, la rancœur, tout cela était déjà tellement dur à endurer… Comment pourrait-elle supporter de se vivre chaque jour avec la crainte que John ne replonge lui aussi, que tout ne recommence ? Quelle vie de couple pourraient-ils donc avoir dans de pareilles conditions ?   
  
Susan enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, maudissant Chloe et ses stupides cachets, maudissant les circonstances qui avaient amené John à en prendre lui aussi, se maudissant elle-même et cette peur irrationnelle qu'elle sentait grandir en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.   
  
***   
  
Carter poussa silencieusement la porte de la chambre. Même si l'on devinait déjà les premiers rayons du soleil à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages qui obstruait le ciel matinal, il était encore relativement tôt, et, réveillé depuis près d'une heure, il ne parvenait à retrouver le sommeil. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'accoutumer à la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la petite pièce, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps endormi de Susan, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale, et les traces sombres qu'il devinait sur ses joues indiquaient qu'elle avait sans doute passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas troubler son sommeil. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière afin d'annuler sa confession du jour précédent. Si seulement cela avait été possible, si seulement il n'avait pas été trop tard… Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, elle se retourna vers lui avec un soupire. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable… On aurait dit une petite fille qui ne demandait rien qu'à être consolée et rassurée.   
  
"Je suis désolé, Susan…" murmura-t-il, un sanglot transparaissant dans sa voix retenue. "Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner…"   
  
Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres humides. Elle soupira à nouveau, et il l'entendit murmurer son prénom. Il aurait aimé rester là à la contempler en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais ignorant quelle serait sa réaction si elle le trouvait auprès d'elle à son réveil, il préféra la laisser. Il attrapa un survêtement qui traînait sur le sol au pied du lit, et quitta la chambre, aussi doucement qu'il était entré. Il enfila rapidement le jogging et sortit un instant sur le perron afin de prendre un peu l'air, mais retourna rapidement à l'intérieur à cause de la température peu élevée qui régnait au dehors. Il se rendit alors dans la cuisine où il se prépara une tasse de café instantané avant de s'installer à la table. Il avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant, puis, reposant la tasse sur la table devant lui, il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il resta longtemps assis seul dans la cuisine silencieuse. On était samedi, Joe était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà car il assurait un service de nuit et Susie n'était pas encore réveillée. Il n'y avait donc personne pour perturber le silence lourd qui pesait sur lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il entendit des pas léger résonner sur le carrelage nu du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Susie passait une tête encore endormie par la porte de la cuisine.   
  
"Oncle John" fit-elle dans un bâillement, avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de venir s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Carter.   
  
"Bonjour jolie princesse" dit John en la hissant sur ses genoux. "Tu as bien dormi ?"   
  
La fillette répondit d'un hochement de la tête.   
  
"Où sont papa et Tante Susie ?"   
  
"Ton papa est au travail, et ta tante dort encore."   
  
"Je peux aller la réveiller ?"   
  
"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser dormir un peu, elle… elle ne se sent pas très bien."   
  
"Elle est malade ? Est-ce qu'elle va aussi aller à l'hôpital comme maman ?"   
  
Carter baissa les yeux vers la petite fille. Joe avait finalement décidé de lui expliquer où se trouvait Chloe, sans cependant entrer dans des détails inutiles que son jeune âge ne lui aurait de toute manière pas permis de comprendre.   
  
"Non, rassure-toi, Susan n'ira pas à l'hôpital…" murmura John en caressant la petite tête blonde de la fillette.   
  
"Alors tant mieux !" s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur le sol. "Dis, est-ce qu'on peut préparer des crêpes pour quand elle se réveillera ?"   
  
***   
  
Susan fut tirée de son sommeil par une odeur délicieusement sucrée qui flottait autour d'elle. Elle eut de la peine à ouvrir les yeux et mis quelques secondes avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait si mal dormi, pourquoi elle se sentait si malheureuse et si seule, avant que la vue du côté de lit vide ne lui rappelle les événements de la veille. Elle hésita un long moment à se lever. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin précédent, et son estomac criait douloureusement famine, mais en même temps, elle n'était pas certaine de se sentir le courage d'affronter John. Elle savait pourtant qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils discutent, qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser de lui parler indéfiniment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter cet instant. Pas parce qu'elle craignait que son cœur ne prenne le pas sur sa raison, mais justement le contraire. Et en ce moment, sa raison n'avait malheureusement rien de raisonnable ou de rationnel. Elle décida tout de même de se lever, mais elle se sentait tellement faible et à bout de force qu'elle eut l'impression que ses jambes refuseraient de la soutenir. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et que la lumière grise du matin la frappa en plein visage. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant dans le couloir, frissonnant légèrement lorsque son pied nu frôla le carrelage froid. Elle entendait les voix de Susie et de John provenant de la cuisine, et remercia silencieusement sa nièce d'être présente. Dans un certain sens, le fait de ne pas devoir être seule avec John avait quelque chose de rassurant… Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la pièce, elle resta un instant silencieuse, observant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Carter se tenait debout devant la cuisinière, tentant de faire sauter la crêpe qui se trouvait dans sa poêle, le tout sous le regard attentif de Susie qui retint sa respiration lorsque John parvint enfin à faire décoller la crêpe avant d'éclater de rire quand elle retomba à moitié en dehors de la poêle. A cette vision, elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle, oubliant un instant la douleur et la peur et imaginant qu'un jour elle entrerait peut-être dans sa propre cuisine pour y trouver John non pas avec Susie mais avec l'enfant qu'ils auraient eu…   
  
"Tante Susie !" s'exclama soudain la fillette en se retournant et en apercevant Susan. "Tu es réveillée ! Regarde, on a fait des crêpes !" ajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt une assiette sur laquelle reposaient déjà une demi-douzaine de galettes fumantes.   
  
John se retourna à son tour tandis que la petite fille courait dans les bras de sa tante, et il baissa les yeux en rencontrant le regard de Susan. Le sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu illuminer son visage quelques secondes plus tôt s'était éteint et avait à nouveau laissé place à ce mélange de déception et d'appréhension qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux le jour précédent.   
  
"Est-ce… est-ce que tu as faim ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.   
  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge, et elle se contenta en fin de compte de répondre d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre place à la table. Susie la rejoignit aussitôt et grimpa sur une chaise à côté d'elle tandis que John apportait l'assiette remplie de crêpes. Il s'assit à son tour, et un silence lourd tomba entre eux deux, aucun n'osant lever les yeux vers l'autre. Seule Susie continuait d'agir le plus normalement du monde, babillant joyeusement sans se rendre compte du malaise qui régnait entre John et sa tante. Chacun se servit et commença à manger, sauf Susan. Malgré la faim dévorante qui se faisait ressentir dans son estomac, la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle lui donna soudain la nausée.   
  
"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda John d'un air inquiet au moment précis où elle se levait précipitamment pour courir vers la salle-de-bains, une main plaquée sur la bouche. "Reste là" ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Susie avant de se lever à son tour pour la suivre.   
  
Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle-de-bains, Susan était agenouillée par terre, la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire, le corps secoué de sanglots qu'elle avait trop longtemps refoulés et qu'elle n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps. John s'approcha lentement d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit doucement contre lui, avec des gestes maladroits, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée qu'il avait peur de casser. A sa surprise, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Au contraire, Susan se laissa aller et s'accrocha à son pull-over alors que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité. Il tenta de la calmer comme il pouvait, mais sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de son état, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Toutefois, après quelques minutes, ses sanglots commencèrent à s'espacer et elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui.   
  
"Pourquoi John ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. "Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?"   
  
"Susan je…" Sa voix s'étrangla, et il dut prendre une profonde respiration avant d'être en mesure de continuer. "Je ne sais pas… j'aurais dû, je le sais… c'est tellement dur pour moi de parler de ça…"   
  
Susan se redressa lentement et passa une main sur ses joues humides pour en essuyer les larmes.   
  
"Je veux savoir…" articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "Je veux savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé… pourquoi… comment… tu dois me le dire…"   
  
Carter prit une profonde respiration. Le soir précédent, il n'était pas entré dans les détails, et il savait qu'elle avait raison, elle avait le droit de savoir.   
  
"Comme je te l'ai dit, tout a commencé après mon agression… après la mort de mon étudiante… j'allais mal, je n'avais personne à qui me confier - de toute manière je n'avais pas envie de le faire, ce qui était certainement une erreur… En plus, je souffrais de ces maux de dos, alors on m'a prescrit des antidouleur…"   
  
Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots pour continuer. Cette partie de l'histoire, il l'avait déjà racontée à beaucoup de personne. En général, il achevait par 'j'y ai pris goût, un peu trop, et tout cela s'est terminé dans un centre de désintox à Atlanta'. Jamais il n'était réellement entré dans les détails de ce qu'il avait ressenti durant cette période, excepté avec les psychologues du centre.   
  
"Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé dans ma tête… Parfois, j'avais l'impression que la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle m'empêchait de respirer, que j'allais m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre et que je serait incapable de me relever… Quand je prenais des analgésiques, alors j'avais moins mal et je me sentais un peu mieux. Et puis j'ai réalisé que les médicaments me permettaient également de moins ressentir la souffrance psychologique… C'est idiot sans doute, mais à un moment donné j'étais réellement persuadé que ça m'aiderait à oublier la mort de Lucy et que je finirais par reprendre une vie normale…"   
  
Il leva un instant les yeux vers Susan et pour la première fois depuis la veille ils échangèrent un long regard. Elle ne pleurait plus à présent, et l'écoutait comme elle savait si bien le faire, sans rien dire.   
  
"Mais plus je prenais de médicaments, plus j'en avais besoin. Et je ne pouvais pas expliquer à mon médecin qu'il me fallait des doses plus élevées, car je sais qu'il aurait eu des soupçons… Alors j'ai dû trouver d'autres moyens de m'en procurer, j'en ai pris plusieurs fois à l'hôpital… Et puis un jour j'ai volontairement prescrit une dose trop élevée de Fentanyl à un patient afin d'en garder pour moi… Abby m'a surpris, elle m'a dénoncé… La suite je te l'ai déjà racontée, on m'a posé un ultimatum, soit je partais en centre de réhabilitation, soit je disais adieu à ma place au County…"   
  
Il se tut, et le silence retomba. Susan avait toujours les yeux fixés sur lui, mais ce qu'il y lisait n'était plus la même chose que quelques minutes avant. Il n'aurait toutefois pas su définir de quoi il s'agissait… ce n'était pas de la pitié ou de la compassion comme il lui était arrivé si souvent d'en rencontrer depuis qu'il avait eu tous ces problèmes. En réalité, il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait quelque chose de plus de lui.   
  
"Je sais bien que cela n'explique rien, surtout pas que j'aie attendu aussi longtemps pour t'en parler…"   
  
Susan baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de réagir de cette manière, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. John avait l'air de regretter tellement ce qu'il s'était passé, comment pouvait-elle rester fâchée après lui ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir simplement se blottir dans ses bras et tout oublier, tout effacer. Elle n'était plus réellement fâchée en réalité, son cœur était entièrement prêt à pardonner. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui pour l'embrasser, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'y arriverait pas.   
  
"Susan, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'en supplie, il faut que tu comprennes…"   
  
"Je comprends… du moins je crois… mais le problème n'est pas là, John…"   
  
"Où est-il dans ce cas ?"   
  
Susan soupira. "Je n'en sais trop rien moi-même… je crois que j'ai peur… ce n'est pas facile, je ne veux pas vivre tout cela encore une fois…"   
  
"Je croyais que…" Il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer. Dans un sens, il comprenait sa réaction. Mais en même temps, il se sentait blessé… Leur amour n'était-il pas plus important que le reste ? "Laisse-moi au moins une chance, tu sais très bien que je vais bien, que je n'ai rien repris depuis…"   
  
"Je ne sais pas…" murmura-t-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux verts imbibés de larmes. "C'est trop dur… John je… je suis désolée… vraiment…"   
  
  
_ And I fear I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in your embrace  
There's nothing I'd like better than to fall   
  
  
_ John ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation se termine comme ça, pas pour une bêtise pareille. Il était déjà sorti avec beaucoup de femmes, mais jamais rien n'avait duré davantage que quelques mois. Et jamais il n'avait été amoureux comme il l'était cette fois-ci. Pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, il avait commencé à envisager qu'il passerait peut-être le restant de son existence avec la même personne. Et cette personne, c'était Susan. Il s'était souvent amusé à imaginer ce qu'il ferait dix ans plus tard, et, désormais, à chaque fois il se voyait marié avec elle, élevant leurs enfants dans une belle maison où ils vivraient heureux. Même si sa réaction le décevait, il pouvait admettre que les circonstances y était sans doute pour quelque chose, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir tous ses rêves, tous ses projets s'effondrer de la sorte. Si seulement elle pouvait accepter de lui faire confiance… Il s'agenouilla face à elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et la força à le regarder.   
  
"Susan, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'avoir confiance en moi. Je te promets que jamais je ne retomberai là-dedans, j'ai… je suis bien trop content d'être parvenu à m'en sortir."   
  
Susan poussa un profond soupire. Savait-il seulement le nombre de fois où elle avait déjà entendu le même genre de promesse ? _Ce n'est pas Chloe_, se dit-elle alors. _C'est John, et jamais il ne te fera de mal…_ C'était là sans doute la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher, et elle ignorait si ce serait suffisant. Mais sur le moment au moins, cette certitude suffit à la calmer. Elle plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux de John, et il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, approchant le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et le laissa la prendre contre lui, essayant de se convaincre que tout irait bien tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	8. Chapitre VIII

La Place du Coeur  
Chapitre VIII  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.   
Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont _Fear_, interprétée par Sarah McLachlan, _Killin' Kind_, par Shelby Lynn et _I Love You_, également par Sarah McLachlan   
  
***   
  
Durant les jours suivants, une atmosphère pesante s'installa peu à peu entre John et Susan. Elle semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveuse, toujours plus tendue au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient de manière inexorable. Lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle assurait qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée, mais John sentait qu'elle s'éloignait lentement de lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Cette situation, déjà difficilement supportable, empira encore lorsque, au bout d'une semaine, Joe rentra un jour à la maison annonçant que Chloe allait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Les médecins pensaient en effet qu'elle était à présent hors de danger et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle reste hospitalisée plus longtemps. A leurs yeux, le fait de retrouver son domicile et sa famille ne pourrait désormais que lui faire du bien. Mais malgré l'enthousiasme qui régnait autour d'elle, l'opinion de Susan, elle, ne changeait pas, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se convaincre que Chloe était réellement prête à sortir.   
  
Le temps était plus mauvais ce jour-là qu'il ne l'avait été depuis leur arrivée en Californie. Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, Susan écoutait les gouttes de pluie qui martelaient le sol dans vraiment prêter attention au temps qu'il faisait où aux gens qui passaient en se pressant sous ses yeux. Perdue quelque part dans ses pensées, elle ne cessait de ressasser les événements des dernières semaines dans sa tête, et réalisa soudain à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis ce fichu coup de téléphone que Joe lui avait passé près d'un mois plus tôt. Si seulement elle avait pu remonter le temps… Peut-être aurait-elle empêché John d'aller répondre ce soir-là, peut-être l'aurait-elle tout simplement attiré plus près d'elle, peut-être auraient-ils fait l'amour sur le canapé sans plus s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Peut-être auraient-ils eu une chance d'être heureux, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas connu toute cette souffrance. C'était sans doute un peu égoïste de sa part, bien sûr sa présence avait profité aussi bien à Susie qu'à Joe, mais elle-même, qu'y avait-elle gagné ? Elle poussa un profond soupire. Si elle n'était pas venue, elle s'en serait certainement voulu toute sa vie. Et à présent elle s'en voudrait certainement toute sa vie de ne pas être restée chez elle… Chez elle… ces mots prirent soudain une étrange consonance dans sa, comme s'ils avaient appartenu à une langue étrangère et qu'elle n'en saisissait plus le sens. Où était-ce donc, chez elle ?   
  
Le crissement des pneus d'une voiture dans l'allée qui menait au garage derrière la maison la tira de ses pensées, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables, puis soudain elle entendit la porte qui s'ouvrait, les cris de joie de Susie, les mots d'accueil chaleureux de John, les pleurs de Chloe. Quant-à-elle, elle était comme pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Un peu comme si tout cela c'était déroulé dans un film dont elle n'était que la spectatrice. Les pas se rapprochèrent alors dans le couloir, et bientôt elle put percevoir la présence de quelqu'un à quelques mètres derrière elle.   
  
"Bonjour, Susie."   
  
La voix de sa sœur eut pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même, faisant à présent face à Chloe. Ses cheveux tombaient misérablement en mèches raides autour de son visage pâle et amaigri, et même s'il était évident qu'elle se portait mieux que trois semaines auparavant, elle avait toujours l'air faible et tellement fragile. En la voyant ainsi, et comme cela avait déjà été le cas lors de sa première visite à l'hôpital, Susan n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : la protéger. Lentement, elle parvint à décoller ses pieds du sol où ils semblaient jusqu'alors être fixés avec de la super-glue, et elle fit quelques pas maladroits et tremblant vers sa sœur. Elles restèrent un long moment en face l'une de l'autre, se détaillant en silence. Susan n'avait en réalité pas l'air en bien meilleur état que Chloe; elle aussi avait maigri, et ses grands yeux verts étaient cerclés d'épais cernes noirs dus aux trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Chloe s'avança à son tour, et lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Susan la prit soudain dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Aucune des deux ne prononça le moindre mot tandis que leurs larmes se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent enfin, Chloe eut un léger rire.   
  
"On pourrait presque se demander laquelle de nous deux vient de passer trois semaines à l'hôpital…" murmura-t-elle. "Tu as une mine affreuse, petite sœur."   
  
Susan sourit nerveusement. Chloe lui avait tellement manqué… Jamais elle ne la laisserait jamais revivre un tel enfer, jamais.   
  
***   
  
Susan était étendue dans la semi-obscurité qui baignait la chambre depuis une heure environ lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. John pénétra doucement dans la pièce, pensant sans doute qu'elle dormait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et resta ainsi, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne se retourne lentement vers lui.   
  
"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée" murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.   
  
"Je ne dormais pas. Quelle heure est-il ?"   
  
"Pas tout à fait huit heures."   
  
"Tout le monde est déjà levé ?"   
  
"Chloe est encore couchée, Susie est avec elle."   
  
Susan se redressa lentement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.   
  
"Susan" continua John, "il faut qu'on discute."   
  
"De quoi ?" demanda la jeune femme, instantanément sur la défensive.   
  
"Je viens de parler avec Joe, il pense qu'à présent que Chloe est rentrée, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que nous rentrions à Chicago…"   
  
"Il se débarrasse de nous quand nous ne sommes plus nécessaires, c'est ça ?"   
  
"Pas du tout, il pense que c'est mieux pour toi… et je suis d'accord avec lui…"   
  
"Et pourquoi donc ?"   
  
"Parce que tu en as déjà supporté énormément…"   
  
"Et alors ? Je suis venue ici parce que Chloe avait besoin de moi, or il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit encore totalement remise…"   
  
"Il y a autre chose, Susan… J'ai reçu hier un coup de téléphone de Kerry, elle était assez énervée… Au départ, on n'avait prévu de rester absents que deux semaines, or ça fait bientôt un mois que nous sommes ici…"   
  
"Et ?"   
  
"Elle s'est montrée très compréhensive tant que ta sœur était à l'hôpital. Mais cela fait deux jours qu'elle est rentrée et Kerry aimerait que nous en fassions de même…"   
  
"Ou sinon ?"   
  
"C'est simple, elle engagera quelqu'un d'autre et il ne nous restera plus qu'à chercher une place ailleurs…"   
  
"Je vois… Et bien je m'en fiche ! Je te l'ai dit, Chloe a toujours besoin de moi, c'est encore trop tôt !"   
  
John poussa un profond soupir.   
  
"Susan, il faut que tu comprennes… Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ma place, pas maintenant… je…"   
  
"Et bien tu n'as qu'à rentrer sans moi" l'interrompit Susan d'un ton abrupte. "Ca m'est égal, tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je reste."   
  
"Susan je t'en prie, soit un peu raisonnable…"   
  
"John, pour l'instant ma place est ici, je ne pars pas maintenant. Si Kerry ne veut pas le comprendre, alors tant pis. Et si je dois chercher un nouvel emploi, alors en fin de compte peut-être que je ne rentrerai tout simplement pas à Chicago."   
  
"Je te demande pardon ?"   
  
"Tu as très bien compris. Peut-être que j'avais tout faux lorsque je suis retournée là-bas. Peut-être que c'est ici que je dois être, avec Chloe, Joe et Susie. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas partie…"   
  
"Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse ?"   
  
"Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, John" murmura-t-elle plus doucement. "Et je suis désolée si je te déçois…"   
  
"Ce n'est pas la question… Je veux dire, jusqu'à présent, tu disais qu'être revenue à Chicago était la meilleure décision que tu aies prise depuis longtemps… je ne comprends pas…"   
  
"Il n'y a rien à comprendre… Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais trompé dans ta vie ? J'ai cru que c'était une bonne chose, mais à présent je ne suis plus sûre de rien… Ces trois semaines ont été un cauchemar, mais maintenant que Chloe est rentrée je veux passer un peu de temps avec elle, avant de décider de ce que je vais faire ensuite…"   
  
Carter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il était à court d'arguments. "Bien… j'imagine qu'il ne sert à rien que j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis…" se contenta-t-il de grommeler.   
  
Susan hocha légèrement la tête, puis baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard presque implorant de John. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici, pas plus que de retourner à Chicago. Elle se sentait totalement déboussolée, elle ignorait où elle était réellement à sa place, où elle pourrait être vraiment chez elle. Après quelques instants de silence, il se leva finalement en poussant un profond soupir, et quitta la pièce. Restée seule, Susan ramena ses jambes contre elle et y enfouit son visage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se demanda-t-elle, prenant soudainement conscience de ce que son refus de partir avec lui impliquait. Leur relation battait déjà de l'aile depuis quelques jours, et cette fois elle venait sans doute d'y mettre un terme définitif.   
  
  
_ But I fear I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose here in this lonely place_   
  
  
***   
  
Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme dans un rêve. Susan avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et John, et elle ne le compris que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte d'entrée de la maison derrière lui. Elle eut alors l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de ressentir la moindre émotion, pas même de la tristesse. Son cœur était totalement vide. Lentement, elle regagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La maison était entièrement silencieuse; Joe avait accompagné John à l'aéroport, Susie jouait chez Elena avec la nièce de celle-ci, et Chloe se trouvait à l'étage où elle était montée se reposer deux heures plus tôt. Ce silence avait quelque chose de troublant, de gênant. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule ici… Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, lorsque quelque chose qui se trouvait par terre, à moitié caché sous le lit, attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier, qu'elle crut être vierge jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retourne. C'était le dessin que la petite Susie lui avait fait au début de leur séjour, qui les représentait John et elle en mariés. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle lut leurs noms associés l'un à l'autre au bas de la feuille. Tante Susie et Oncle John. Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? Et si elle avait fait la plus énorme erreur de sa vie en le laissant s'en aller sans elle… Un bruit la tira alors de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre et découvrit sa sœur qui se tenait debout, appuyée contre le montant de la porte.   
  
"Chloe, tu es réveillée…" fit Susan d'une voix neutre.   
  
Chloe ne répondit pas, mais elle pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.   
  
"John est parti ?"   
  
Susan hocha légèrement la tête tout en détournant les yeux pour fuir le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur.   
  
"Pourquoi, Susie ?"   
  
"Il craignait pour sa place à Chicago…"   
  
"Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne pas être rentrée avec lui ?"   
  
"C'est trop tôt…" répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.   
  
"Ecoute Susie, je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ma famille depuis trois semaines, mais je t'interdis de rester ici plus longtemps si cela doit mettre ton bonheur en danger…"   
  
"C'est bien la première fois de ta vie que tu te préoccupes de mon bonheur."   
  
"Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je t'ai effectivement toujours gâché la vie. Et si c'est le cas je doute que de dire que je suis désolée y change quoi que ce soit. Mais si je peux t'empêcher de la gâcher toute seule, alors je le ferai."   
  
"Ce n'est pas si simple, Chloe… Tellement de choses ont changé…"   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"   
  
"Tu ne peux pas comprendre…"   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?"   
  
"Chloe, John est un ancien toxicomane…" murmura Susan d'une voix étranglée, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge. "Je ne le savais pas… il m'a avoué cela l'autre jour…"   
  
"Et alors ? Si c'est un ancien toxicomane, cela veut dire qu'il ne prend plus rien, je me trompe ?"   
  
"Ce n'est pas si simple…" répéta Susan.   
  
"Moi je crois que c'est toi qui rends les choses bien plus compliquées qu'elle ne le sont. De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il rechute ?"   
  
Susan détourna la tête pour que Chloe ne remarque pas la fine buée qui se formait sous ses paupières.   
  
"Alors c'est ça" fit Chloe d'une voix plus douce, en passant tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules. "C'est à cause de moi ? Susie, ce qui c'est passé était un accident, je… j'ai cru que c'était réellement terminé, et je n'ai pas été suffisamment vigilante…"   
  
Susan ferma les yeux. John lui avait dit exactement la même chose lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté…   
  
"Mais à présent je sais ce que je risque" reprit Chloe. "Je sais que je dois faire attention, tout le temps, que j'aille bien ou mal. Et je peux te promettre que jamais je ne laisserai une chose pareille se reproduire… C'est vrai que je ne connais pas John, ni les circonstances dans lesquelles il en est arrivé à prendre des drogues, mais il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, tu ne peux pas vivre continuellement dans la peur…"   
  
"Je sais bien" murmura Susan. "C'est juste que c'est difficile… Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, pas même de mes sentiments…"   
  
"Susie, tu sais, j'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie avec toi, je te connais par cœur. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour John, même si tu t'acharnes à faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Et je sais également que tes sentiments sont réciproques. J'ai bien vu la manière dont il te regardait, dont il posait ses mains sur toi… On avait l'impression que tu étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde… Jamais je n'avais encore vu personne te regarder de cette façon, et c'est cela que tu mérites. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser un homme pareil sortir ainsi de ta vie… et surtout pas à cause de ton idiote de sœur !"   
  
Susan ne put retenir un léger rire.   
  
"Et bien je préfère ça !" commenta joyeusement Chloe en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. "Ma Susie, je t'aime tellement. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous nous en serions sortis sans toi…"   
  
"Sûrement très mal" fit Susan avec un sourire, tout en la serrant contre elle.   
  
"Oui, très certainement."   
  
Elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, et Chloe passa une main sur la joue de Susan pour en essuyer les larmes.   
  
"Et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre la voiture et de rattraper ton prince charmant avec qu'il ne soit monté dans cet avion pour le Pôle Nord !"   
  
"Chloe…"   
  
"Je t'en prie Susie, ne discute pas, tu sais bien que j'ai raison."   
  
Les deux sœurs échangèrent un long regard et Susan poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait qu'elle devait à présent prendre une décision qui aurait une incidence sur tout le reste de son existence. Soit elle restait ici, seule et malheureuse à se lamenter sur elle-même, soit elle prenait son courage à deux mains et elle suivait les conseils de Chloe. Les deux étaient difficiles, mais une seconde de réflexion lui suffit à prendre sa décision.   
  
"Chloe" murmura-t-elle en se relevant. "Est-ce que je peux emprunter ta voiture ?"   
  
***   
  
Susan entra en courant dans le gigantesque hall de l'aéroport de San Francisco, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, et se précipita vers le bureau de renseignements.   
  
"Le vol pour Chicago s'il vous plaît" demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille qui se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir.   
  
"Vous l'avez manqué madame" répondit-elle après avoir consulté son ordinateur. "Il est parti il y a juste dix minutes."   
  
Devant l'air soudainement dévasté de Susan, la jeune femme crut utile d'ajouter :   
  
"Mais si vous le souhaitez, il y a un autre vol dans trois heures."   
  
"Heu, non, je vous remercie, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…"   
  
Susan tourna les talons, sans plus être réellement consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était arrivée trop tard, il était déjà parti… Si seulement elle n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps, si seulement elle était venue plus tôt… Elle ne l'avait manqué que de dix minutes, c'était vraiment trop bête… Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège dans un coin presque désert de la salle d'attente, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle ne se sentait même pas en colère contre elle-même. Elle ressentait juste le même vide intérieur d'elle-même que quelques heures plus tôt, juste après que John soit parti. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée là, mais soudain un frôlement contre son bras la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa brusquement, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait apparemment que de son imagination. Elle s'appuya lentement contre le dossier de son siège, laissant sa tête aller en arrière contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle crut rêver. Agenouillé juste en face d'elle, les mains posées de chaque côtés de ses genoux, John la fixait de son regard tendre et doux. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Susan porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un petit cri de surprise, puis se lança en avant et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le serra violemment contre elle, comme si elle voulait se convaincre qu'il était vraiment là, que ce n'était pas juste un mirage.   
  
"Je croyais que tu étais parti, je croyais que tout était fini" murmura-t-elle, des larmes de joie perlant à ses paupières. Elle se sentait soudain tellement soulagée, tellement rassurée. Tout n'était donc pas terminé, ils auraient droit à une autre chance…   
  
"Je n'ai pas pu monter seul dans cet avion" répondit John en caressant doucement l'arrière de sa tête.   
  
"John, si… si jamais je n'avais pas réussi à te rattraper, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné… Tout cela est tellement stupide, je ne voulais pas que tu t'en aille… pas sans moi…"   
  
"Susan, si tu veux rester ici, tu en as parfaitement le droit, tu es libre. Si tu désirais ne pas repartir et demeurer auprès de ta famille, je comprendrais parfaitement. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu décides de retourner à Chicago en fonction de moi, tu dois vivre là où se trouve ton cœur…"   
  
"Mais mon cœur n'a sa place que là où tu es également. Je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi…"   
  
"Alors ça veut dire que tu rentres avec moi ?" demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules afin de l'écarter légèrement de lui.   
  
"Tu sais, tu avais raison" fit-elle avec un hochement de tête. "Chloe n'a pas besoin que je veille sur elle, c'est une grande fille et je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira… Enfin, je n'en suis pas encore réellement convaincue, mais j'imagine que ça viendra…" ajouta-t-elle, un sourire venant soudain éclairer son visage. "Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle… et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi… Même si mon attitude de ces derniers jours pouvait laisser croire le contraire…"   
  
  
_ I'd rather walk on glass than see tear drops in your eyes  
And I found the pieces to hold you the best things in my life  
It's just like I get to love you  
You're the one thing that's right  
You're the light in my hell's darkness   
_   
  
"Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est de ma faute… J'aurais vraiment dû t'en parler plus tôt…"   
  
"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je peux aussi comprendre que tu ne l'aies pas fait… Il y a… Il y a juste des choses dont il est trop difficile de parler… Mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu saches que tu peux tout me dire… Je t'aime John, et je ne veux pas que ce qu'il nous est arrivé se reproduise…"   
  
"Moi non plus…" Il s'interrompit un instant, comme si son cerveau mettait quelques secondes à assimiler ses paroles, avant de reprendre : "Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?"   
  
Elle lui adressa un regard surpris, et répondit en bafouillant : "Je… j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que…"   
  
"Non" l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. "Ça j'ai compris… c'est ce que tu as dis juste avant… "   
  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et se rapprocha de lui de manière à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparé que par quelques centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son eau de toilette ainsi que le souffle régulier de sa respiration contre sa bouche.   
  
"J'ai dit que je t'aime" murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse que lui seul pu l'entendre. "Je t'aime tellement…"   
  
Il passa doucement une main derrière sa nuque, attirant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent lui procura une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis trop longtemps, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il l'embrassait pour la toute première fois. Un profond sentiment de calme et de bonheur l'envahissait peu à peu, comme si cet unique instant avait suffit à effacer ce qu'ils avaient traversé au court des dernières semaines. Elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était dû à la présence du corps de Carter tout contre le sien ou à la promesse de se réveiller à nouveau à ses côtés le lendemain matin, mais elle sentit d'un seul coup s'envoler à la fois la peur, la souffrance, la tristesse qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur depuis quelques jours. Ils s'écartèrent lentement au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle et incapables de détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Autour d'eux, le monde semblait avoir disparu pour les laisser seuls, flottant sur une île de bonheur, d'espoir.   
  
"Je t'aime mois aussi" murmura-t-il alors, un sourire emplit de tendresse et d'affection se dessinant sur son visage.   
  
  
_ It's just you and me on my island of hope  
Let me be the calm you seek   
_   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	9. Epilogue

La Place du Coeur  
Epilogue  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Urgences ne sont pas à moi, ils ont été créés par le grand maître Michael Crichton et lui appartiennent, etc. Par contre, tous les autres personnages (Elena, les médecins de San Francisco) ont été inventés par moi.  
  
Note: Voilà, ce chapitre est le dernier et clôt l'histoire avec une note un peu plus... disons gaie que le reste de l'histoire... D'ailleurs j'ai adoré l'écrire, je parie que vous devinerez pourquoi ;O))   
  
***   
  
_Juin 2002_ - Le jour tirait lentement à sa fin tandis que la nuit s'installait sur la ville. Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Susan admirait silencieusement les étoiles qui s'allumaient une à une autour d'une lune presque pleine, illuminant un ciel sans nuage. Depuis leur retour à Chicago un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, sa vie avait lentement repris son cours normal, la routine quotidienne s'était réinstallée, pour son plus grand bonheur. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait tirer un tel plaisir à aller travailler, et même les gardes prolongées n'avaient plus rien d'un calvaire comparé à celui qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir sa vie quotidienne sous un angle totalement nouveau, et cette sensation était tout simplement merveilleuse. A leur retour, John et elle avaient décidé d'un commun accord de suivre une thérapie de couple afin de les aider à extérioriser ce que chacun d'eux avait pu ressentir durant la période difficile qu'ils avaient vécue. Et même si de temps à autre Susan sentait l'angoisse qu'elle avait alors éprouvée renaître en elle, elle parvenait à la maîtriser et à ne pas la laisser l'envahir à nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était à présent, et cela elle savait qu'elle le devait en grande partie à John. Cette épreuve, aussi pénible avait-elle pu être, avait au moins eu l'avantage de les rapprocher, ils avaient tous deux le sentiment d'en être sorti plus unis.   
  
Quant à Chloe, elle semblait aller considérablement mieux de jour en jour. Susan lui téléphonait environ une à deux fois par semaine afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait appelé, Joe lui avait dit qu'elle s'était rendue à une séance des Alcooliques Anonymes.   
  
"Jamais je ne l'ai vu mettre autant d'énergie dans quoi que ce soit que dans sa guérison" lui avait-il dit. "Elle veut vraiment s'en sortir, je sais qu'elle y arrivera."   
  
"Moi aussi" avait répondu Susan d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la sincérité de ses propos.   
  
Un bruit derrière elle attira soudain son attention, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête au moment-même où John entrait dans la pièce, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain drapée autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides après la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Elle se retourna entièrement de manière à lui faire face, et lui sourit d'un air gourmand.   
  
"Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment très séduisant dans cette tenue, Dr Carter ?"   
  
"Ah, moi qui comptais mettre un smoking…" répondit-il en prenant un air faussement déçu.   
  
"Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment aller manger dehors ?" soupira Susan tout en le contemplant tandis qu'il s'habillait. "Je crois que je préférerais rester à la maison…"   
  
Carter s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.   
  
"Il faut quand même marquer le coup tu ne crois pas ? Nous ne fêterons pas nos six mois tous les jours. Mais je te promets que nous rentrerons prendre le désert à la maison…" murmura-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.   
  
"Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais il faudra que tu te surpasses…"   
  
"Tu verras, tu n'en reviendras pas…"   
  
Il quitta la pièce, d'où elle émergea à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une robe de soirée noire à bretelles qui voletait avec grâce autour de ses mollets. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon derrière sa tête, laissant juste quelques mèches plus courtes flotter librement de chaque côté de son visage légèrement maquillé.   
  
"Wow, tu es éblouissante" souffla-t-il en la voyant.   
  
Ses joues prirent une légère coloration rosée, ce qui arracha à John un sourire satisfait.   
  
"Et tout particulièrement lorsque tu rougis…" ajouta-t-il avec malice.   
  
"Tu me le paieras" répondit-elle en riant.   
  
***   
  
Susan n'avait que rarement aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie. Carter l'avait emmenée dans un petit restaurant français où la cuisine était particulièrement délicieuse. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque la plupart des clients eurent terminé leur repas, une chanteuse avait pris place sur une estrade prévue à cet effet avec un petit groupe de musiciens, et ils avaient rejoint les autres couples qui s'étaient levés pour danser. Ils n'avaient quitté le restaurant qu'aux alentours de minuit, et se promenaient à présent tranquillement le long de la rivière.   
  
"La nuit est tellement belle" murmura soudain Susan, couvrant de sa voix le doux clapotis de l'eau.   
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et murmura : "Chloe m'avait appris le nom de toutes les constellations lorsque nous étions petites… J'ai tout oublié…"   
  
"Je crois que celle-là, c'est la Grande Ourse" répondit Carter en levant un doigt vers un groupe de petits points lumineux. "Et celle-ci la Petite Ourse. Mais ne m'en demande pas davantage, mon frère avait bien un télescope lorsque nous étions gosses, mais il ne m'a jamais laissé y touché et il a été cassé avant que j'aie l'âge de m'en servir" ajouta-t-il en riant.   
  
Susan lui sourit et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Cette soirée était tellement parfaite, elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Ils marchèrent encore pendant une demi-heure, main dans la main, avant de décider de rentrer. Susan n'avait pas oublié que John lui avait promis un "désert", et lui-même disait avoir une surprise pour elle. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dont il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle…   
  
***   
  
"Oh non !" soupira Susan lorsqu'elle appuya en vain sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. "Les plombs ont encore sauté, je parie que les Miller ont de nouveau essayé de battre le record du plus grand nombre d'appareils électriques allumés en même temps dans un seul appartement… Tu ne voudrais pas aller jeter un œil ?"   
  
"J'irai voir ça demain. On se débrouillera bien sans électricité pour ce soir. Est-ce que tu as des bougies ?"   
  
"Je dois en avoir dans l'armoire de la cuisine."   
  
Ils s'y rendirent à tâtons, leurs yeux n'étant pas encore accoutumés à l'obscurité, et en revinrent avec un paquet de chandelles qu'ils amenèrent, ainsi que les bougeoirs qu'ils avaient dénichés dans le même tiroir, dans le living room. Bientôt, une lumière tamisée éclairait la petite pièce.   
  
"On ne va pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec si peu de lumière" constata Susan en adressant un petit sourire séducteur à Carter.   
  
"Mmmm, j'imagine que ce sera largement suffisant pour ce que j'ai prévu…" répondit celui-ci en la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une petite minute."   
  
Il prit une des bougies avec lui et quitta la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Susan qui se demandait quelle surprise il avait bien pu lui réserver. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un petit sac en plastique dans les mains, et prit place à côté de Susan.   
  
"C'est pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant avec curiosité le sac qu'il lui tendait.   
  
"Ouvre-le."   
  
Elle s'en empara et en sortit quelque chose, sans quitter cesser de regarder John. Elle pouvait voir l'excitation briller dans ses yeux. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un petit paquet de forme carrée, enveloppé dans un joli papier doré et orné d'une fine ficelle de la même couleur. Elle retira le papier sans se presser, découvrant un petit écrin noir.   
  
"John" murmura-t-elle, incrédule, en levant les yeux vers lui. "Est-ce que…"   
  
Il lui prit alors délicatement la boîte des mains, et la garda un instant dans la sienne.   
  
"Susan" dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. "De toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais encore aimé personne comme je t'aime…"   
  
Susan plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle entendait parfaitement ce qu'il lui disait, tandis qu'il lui avouait qu'il n'imaginait plus à présent sa vie sans elle et qu'il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs destins étaient inextricablement liés, mais c'était comme si elle ne comprenait pas réellement ses paroles, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un rêve, un rêve merveilleux. Elle ne prit conscience que tout cela était bien réel que lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement l'écrin, laissant apparaître une superbe bague en argent, ornée d'une petite pierre étincelante.   
  
"Susan" reprit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, "est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme ?"   
  
D'un seul coup, le rêve semblait revenir réalité. Elle resta quelques secondes muette sous le coup de l'émotion, et répondit finalement d'une voix tremblante, sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de John.   
  
"Bien sûr que je le veux… rien sur Terre ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que de devenir madame John Carter…"   
  
Lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots, John sentit un bonheur indescriptible l'envahir, se répandre dans chacune de ses veines. Il avait tant attendu cet instant, il l'avait tant rêvé… Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi merveilleux qu'il l'était pour ce soir-là, justement parce que jamais il n'avait réellement existé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa respiration caresser sa doucement sa peau juste avant que ses lèvres ne capturent les siennes dans un baiser dont l'ardeur la surpris elle-même. Après quelques minutes, il interrompit leur étreinte et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers les deux bougies qui brillaient sur un buffet, projetant des ombres aux formes allongées qui dansaient langoureusement sur les murs. John souffla doucement sur les fragiles flammes qui vacillèrent une seconde avant de s'éteindre complètement. Il regagna le canapé à tâtons, et, la renversant en arrière, il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle avant de reprendre leurs baisers là où ils les avaient laissés, avec la nuit pour seule gardienne de l'amour et de la passion qui les animaient.   
  
***   
  
Susan se redressa dans son lit, éveillée par la douce lumière du soleil qui se glissait à travers les stores baissés. John émit un grognement lorsque les rayons le frôlèrent à son tour, mais se contenta de se retourner sans se réveiller. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et contempla un instant son corps parfait qui se dessinait sous les draps, et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Cette soirée et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensuite avaient été tellement parfaites, tellement spéciales, qu'elle avait encore du mal à réalisé que tout cela s'était réellement produit. Elle se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Un magnifique soleil printanier illuminait le ciel matinal, encore légèrement rose à l'ouest, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à aucun autre moment que celui-ci la vie n'aurait pu être plus parfaite. Dans quelque temps, elle épouserait l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et cette seule idée aurait suffit à remplir son cœur de joie. Mais ce n'était toutefois pas, ce matin-là, la seule source de réjouissance qu'elle voyait briller dans son avenir, dans _leur_ avenir ; et la seconde, qu'elle avait gardée précieusement pour elle depuis le jour précédent et qu'elle annoncerait à John dès son réveil, était tout aussi merveilleuse. Instinctivement, elle passa une main protectrice sur son ventre et sourit pour elle-même tandis que son regard se portait à nouveau sur Carter. Car dans quelques mois, ils ne seraient plus seulement un couple. Dans quelques mois, ils seraient une famille…   
  
***   
  
FIN 


End file.
